Kagome's Ninja Way
by Julia.E.Harrold
Summary: Summary inside. I will say this once, right here, right now... I do no own Inuyasha or Naruto. Rated M Just Because! And you vote for who you want Kagome to end up with!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Her name is Kagome.

She had lived her life has a half demon kitsune. An orphan almost all her life. Her parents had died when she was two in human years. Then she was forced into a different dimension, when she was almost four in human years. She had a black choker necklace from her mother that hid her demonic traits and also made her age like a normal human.

Two daggers from her father, one was black with a red dragon looking like it was flying on both sides of the blade, and a white dagger with dark and light pink Sakura petals. When you it in the sunlight it looked like the Sakura petals were dancing!

And now, here she was, watching her friend with blonde hair and bright sky blue eyes. Being chases by Genins around Konaha for painting on the past Hokages stone faces. She face palmed, he was going to be catch sooner or later.

There he goes. Screaming for her help in his bright orange jump suit, being dragged away by Iruka. Maybe if had helped... Naah, she was good, it was kinda entertaining. And extremely funny to see his dejected look when she refused to help. He had to learn sooner rather then later... But he probably never would. What fun!

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Prolog/introductions

I am a kitsune youkia. Or fox demon. In my human form I hand black hair with a blue tint, purple eyes with silver irises. I have a heart shaped face with bangs framing the right side of my face. I have pink lips in between plump lips and small lips, someone once said and I quote, "your lips look like the kissable and unresistable kind." Unquote, but that was Inuyasha.

Eeww! He does not count! He was like my twin brother. Past-tense, I know. But you will find out later why, I don't want to go to far ahead with my story.

I have pale-ish tan skin and I am 12 years old just like a lot of the other kids in the Ninja Academy. I graduated a day earlier then all the other students.

But before I tell you more about that I have to tell you the beginning, the very beginning... Not with Naruto, but me.

I am 55 years old... Aaah, I mean in demon years, human years I am 5. My parents named me after a human miko that defeated Naraku a year before I was born. My name is Kagome Tenshi. Yeah, I know weird last name since it translates into 'Angel' and I'm a demon!

In my demon form I have red hair that reaches mid-calf, red fox ears and tail, I also have midnight blue colored nails, red eyes, and for some reason I have cat like pupils... I have pearly white fangs and I can change into a fox... So I guess that wold be my fox form. Since I am only half demon I have no markings but I can change into my fox form... Unlike Inuyasha!

I am mostly in my human form ever since I was forced into a different dimension. And big brother can along but he is stuck in his dog form... Just... He... Is the size of... A... Normal dog. So he normally will be with me and sometimes stay at mine and Naruto's apartment. Oh yeah! Me and Naruto are friends! Ever since I found him alone at the park he has been!

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Next chapter will be more on Kagome's life before and after she was forced into a different dimension.

R&R

Julia

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the mistakes I made. Kagome's bottom lips are in between plump and small. Sorry for the confusion.

Next Chapter...

"Yay!" Exclaimed Kagome after graduating two days early early from the ninja academy. "Kagome, your AWESOME! Believe it!" Naruto said jumping around her.

"Nar-" Kagome is cut off when Naruto glomps her, again. "Kagome will you help me with a prank tomorrow?" Kagome had bumped into Naruto one day when she was 6-7 years old. He had been swinging on a swing all alone.

So Kagome went up to him and became his friend that day. And ever since then he had been around her like a leech... Looking for its favorite blood... Yeah~...

Nobody knows Kagome is a Kitsune youkia, because of a choker necklace she had found in her mothers room. When she first put it on she was startled, because she didn't have her demon traits.

And another surprise. She realized that the necklace must have been enchanted, for the longer she wore it she realized she grew a lot faster. She aged like a human.

She considered that it was a good thing because, hey, at least she will seem normal... And not stay at the age of 5, when she was forced into a different world, while everyone else age normally. Yeah, she didn't want that to happen.

Kagome narrows her eyes at Naruto. "And what exactly are you planing?" Naruto scratches the back of his neck, nervously. "Heh, I'm gonna paint the Hokages faces."

Kagome sighs. "You go ahead and do it, and if you get into trouble... Well I'm not gonna help. Now scram, I came early only because Iruka asked me to, and you are alway late for class... That or you sometimes skip class."

Naruto laughs, scared of the glare Kagome is directing at him, and runs off towards class. Kagome decides to sleep till the next day.

:::Next Day:::

Kagome wakes up to "NARUTO! GET BACK HERE!" And "HOW DARE YOU PAINT ON THE HOKAGES FACES." Oh, joy. Kagome jumps off her bed to change.

She now wore a fitted tank top with a short sleeved mesh shirt underneath, with that she wore black short shorts with a belt securing the shorts that was just a bit over her mid thighs.

Her belt also held a pouch where she kept her shurikens, daggers, scrolls, wire, food pills, and medical stuff. On her right thigh she had wrapped her mid thigh with some bandages and out her kunai holster there. Kagome has her ankle combat boots on and her choker.

Her hair is almost always left down, other times her hair is held up in a high pony-tail.

She jumps out her window in the ground below to see Naruto being dragged away by Iruka. Naruto calls out to Kagome for help. She just smirks and shakes her head, calling out, "I told you I wouldn't help. Have fun! Ja Ne."

Naruto pouts, giving her a defeated look, trying to give her the guilt trip. Kagome's smirk just grows bigger. As she races to the academy to see what would happen this time.

:::In the class room:::

Kagome watches from outside an open window, listening in.

"-yone will have to review the Transformation Jutsu and be tested on it." Everyone in the class yells, "NAAAANIII?!" If Kagome wasn't wearing her choker then you would have seen her ears flatted against her head. Oww, ouchy, ouchy.

Everyone lines up at the front of the class room. "We always have to pay for your mistakes, Naruto." Sakura nearly growls at him. Kagome agrees, but still wants to whack her over her head.

Everyone transforms into Iruka, but Naruto does his 'Sexy Jutsu' and Iruka nearly has a nosebleed. "NARUTO THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Iruka yells, after he gets over his shock.

Kagome goes back to her, and Naruto's, apartment. Naruto will be hungry when he gets back home.

But that night, Naruto doesn't come home. And Kagome goes out to search for him.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+##+#+#+#+#++##+#++#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Cliffy! Hehe!

R&R

Julia

Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Friday... That is today. I think this week has been a little more relaxing than last week. -sigh- now I can put my feet up and write my story... In class... Sorta, hehe!

Here's The Next Chapter

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#

Of course Naruto would get in enough trouble for the Hokage to get involved. 'I wonder what he did this time.'

when I arrived at the front of the Hokages Tower I heard them saying something about Naruto stealing some type of scroll. I 'hmph' and decided that whatever Naruto had taken is important.

I jump up on a nearby house, away from the crowd, and try to pick up Naruto's scent. 'I am going to have Nauto go through a whole two hours of Ramen Torture! And I'm gonna have him-' I'm startled out of my thoughts when I hear "Go!" from the old man Hokage.

I finally pick up his scent of Ramen and Fox. Why does he have fox in his scent? Well cause of the Kuubi.

::: Flashback :::

Kagome was eating dinner up on the roof where Naruto was laying watching the clouds.

Kagome, after many weeks, finally got the courage to ask him the one thing that has been nagging at the back of her mind.

"Naruto..." She waited until he turned his attention to her. "Why is there a... Demon sealed inside you?" she asked looking down at his stomach. His eyes widen. "A d-demon s-sealed in m-me?"

um... Oops? Kagome quickly thought up of something. "hmm... Never mind, Naruto, it must be my imagination! Hehe." Kagome rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Naruto dismissed what she said, for she did that sometimes... But this is the first time she mentioned a demon... Whatever.

Naruto suddenly had a mischievous grin. "Ne, Kagome. Will you help me with a prank?" The last time she said no... Well, it looked. Like. So. Much. FUN! so being the trickster half fox demon she is, she nodded her head. "What do you have planned?" Naruto's grin widened.  
"Well..."

::: Flashback end :::

They didn't get in too much trou-, okay maybe they did. But Iruka's hair turned back to his normal hair color from the bright pink after a few days.. Cough... Weeks.. Yeah~.

;;;Kagome's POV;;;

I had been jumping from tree to tree when I finally got to where Naruto's scent is strongest. I was about to yell at Naruto, when I hear. "Naruto's a monster! A demon in disguise!" Woah... Had he been talking about me, he would be right... Half right...

"No!" That would be Iruka. "Naruto is not like that! He is a good boy! He will fight against evil! Not with it!" (A.N, sorry if I got it wrong! I need to rewatch Naruto.)

"If that's what you think." I can almost hear an evil smirk in his voice. "Then I have to take you down first!" Naruto is first to react. He jumps up hitting Mizuki in the stomach knocking the huge Ninja Star, I had dubbed them, out of his hand making it fly into a different direction. Cutting tree branches and one tree down.

"If you touch my teacher again, I'LL KILL YOU!" Mizuki laughs at Naruto's threat. I look up at the sky, knowing it's close to dawn. I look back down. "You think you can kill me you demon brat!" My tail flicks to my right and I bare my fangs.

But then I get this feeling, one of my feelings that tell me that everything will be alright. "Belive it!" I decide to go back to the apartment me and Naruto live in, and sleep. It's been almost a year since I last slept. "-JUTSU!" a bunch of Naruto's appear. I jump away before any of the clones can see me. Well he is able to do the clone jutsu now.

I sigh before heading back to my, soft, comfy, many pillows and lovey blankets that make up my bed... Yes I really need to sleep if I'm thinking like this. I normally sneer at my bed because I hardly use it. I change into a simple sleeping, speghitti strap, dress. It's dark purple with blood red lace on the bottom that ends a little bit below midthigh. And it has light pink Sakura petals all over... Like they are being blown in the wind.

I was the clothes I wore today. I might wear them tomorrow.

I sigh for the umpteenth time. Man, I really need to stop that. Tomorrow I go to the Academy again to be assigned to my team. I- NO! I will not sigh... I grab my chocolate bar from my bedside table and munch on it before falling asleep.

;;; next day ;;;

I'm sitting right behind... Um, Sasuke... Yeah... When Ino and Sakura burst in. Oh joy.

"I MADE IT FIRST INO-PIG!" I flinch at the screeching banshee, my ears pressed against my head.

"NO! I'M ATLEAST A FOURTH INCH AHEAD OF YOU!"

"INO-PIG."

"BILL-BOARD BROW!"

"INO-"

OH. MY. GOD!

"Sasuke is over here, not there!" I couldn't help it! I was going deaf. And I was pretty close to killing them.

"SASUKE!" Ino and Sakura yell in unsion. Ah hell.. It only got worse...

And Naruto is sitting by Sasuke. So Sakura goes up to Naruto and throws him out of his seat. I jump out of my seat and I catch him before he hits the desk on the other side. "Thanks Kags." I scowl at Sakura.

"HI Sasuke!" Sakura squeals.

"Can I sit next to you?" Ino pushes Sakura out of the way.

"I WAS HERE FIRST INO-PIG!"

And then, all the girls, gather around Sasukes desk. And they start yelling. I almost lung at them and killed them, righ here, right NOW!

Naruto jumps up infront of Sasuke and the girls quiet down. I love you Naruto! And then.. The guy behind Naruto starts to stand up... Should I help or not~? hmmm. They inch closer, their eyes slowly widening. Hmmmmm. A fourth inch away. Hmmmmm. And~... I put my headband infront of their lips. Everyone gasps, and few sighs of relief.

I laugh, finding the whole thing hilarious. I walk back to my seat when Naruto says a quick thank. And sit down right when Iruka walks in. "ALRIGHT, EVERYONE SIT IN YOUR SEATS!" everyone scampers to sit in their seats. Naruto by Sakura and Sakura sitting by Sasuke.

"Now I will announce the teams. Team-" I tune him out until I hear my name. "...And Kagome Higurashi." I cut my gaze to Iruka. "What team was that again I-ru-ka?" I draw out his name, remembering the time I had caught him reading Icha Icha Paradise. And I burnt it saying. "I-ru-ka, that's a big no, no!" I even smirked at him, knowing many ways I could blackmail him. Because he says 'he's not like that'. Phffftt, yeah right!

Iruka pales. Obviously remembering that little experience. "Team 7, Kagome." I smirk again, "Thank you."

Then Naruto and Sakura yell about have to be on a team with Sasuke, (Naruto), and Sakura yelled about having to be on the same team with me, deadlast number two. When really, I am the best female ninja in the class. Bla bla. Now... We are waiting for Kakashi Hatake(Sp?) while Naruto sets up a chalkboard prank.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#

Also, I noticed that, I messed up again, more like auto correct, with Kagome's lips... Small but plump! Yatta! HA! Take that auto correct!

Second: I messed up the summary, I was kinda doing two things at once, KAGOME IS A HALF DEMON FOX! I was thinking of a story that I was debating wether or not to write, deciding wether or not Kagome should be a full demon, half demon, blood bind with Sesshomaru and Shippo or a one third demon... Yeah~ sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

sorry about the delay! Now~…  
On with the Story!

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Kagome stared out the window, watching the leave in the trees blow in the wind. Trying to ignore Sakura's screeching voice. When suddenly it went silent. Everyone, except Kagome, looked at the hand that was gonna open the door.

Kagome, without looking, pulled a throwing knife out of her weapon pouch and pinned the eraser to the door frame. "KAGOME~!" Naruto whined when his prank was ruined. Their team leader, or sensei, stuck his head in the door way. "What I think of all of you-" everyone looked at him hopeful."- you'r all a bunch of idio-" Kakashi stopped mid-sentence, seeing Kagome's glare. "-erm… meet me at the top of the roof." with that he pooled away. Kagome disappeared in a whirl of Sakura petals.

Naruto eyed the spot where Kagome was standing just seconds ago. "I hate it when she does that…" The rest of team seven walked up the stairs.

When they got up their, they found Kakashi crying anime waterfall tears and Kagome smirking, blowing ashes out of her hands.

(A.N, skipping the introductions… except Kagome's. :P)

"My name is Kagome Tenshi, I like my-" Kagome then sat in a think position. "- dog, Sesshomaru, training, reading, painting and studying Jutsu scrolls. I dislike banshee fan-girls-" Kagome glared at Saukura. "- perverted sensei's-" Kakashi started crying waterfall tears again. "- and I dislike how messy Naruto can be." Naruto scratched the back of his head, nervously. "My hobbies are putting Naruto threw 'Ramen Torture'-" Naruto shuddered and Sasuke smirked. "- Helping with Naruto's pranks sometimes, training and cooking. My dream for the future is to help Naru become Hokage."

'A ramen freak, Fan-girl, Avenger and, thank the Kami's, a normal pre-teen. But i still think I got the weirdest group.' Kakashi thought looking his students over. "Well, your all unique in your own way."

(A.N, skipping the part where he explains about how many student pass and don't pass. Of course everyone is shocked, but Kagome keeps a neutral face expression, when on the inside her jaw dropped to the floor.)

"Meet me at training ground seven at five tomorrow morning." Kakashi finished up and 'poof'ed away. Kagome stood up, walked over to the edge of the roof top and turned around. Kagome smiled sadly at them. "It was nice know you all." And she let herself fall.

Naruto screamed bloody murder, Sakura fainted and Sasuke's eyes went wide and his jaw almost hit the floor. They all ran, minus Sakura, to where Kagome had 'fallen' just in time to see her flip and land, kinda like a cat on all fours.

"Meet you at home Naruto!" Kagome called back, walking towards the apartment, laughing. "KAGOME! YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK, BELIEVE IT!"

Kagome just laugh harder. Once she was home she woke the, once forever training Fluffy, now lazy dog. "Wake up, Fluffy, we're gonna go train before tomorrow." Sesshomaru growled at the nickname.

"Hey, Sessh, do you know anyone by the name of Kakashi Hatake?"

Sesshomaru opened his deep golden eyes to look at her. "A little."

"Well…?" Kagome urged him to continue by poking him in the side.

Sesshomaru sighed, and answered with barks and short growls. "All i know is he is lazy, a closet pervert and is frequently late to his appointments or whenever he sets a time to train."

Kagome waited for more info. "Are you gonna tell me more?" Sesshomaru shook his head. "You will find out more in time."

"Hmph thanks for nothing fluff butt." Sesshomaru was gonna attack her for calling him that god forsaken nickname again, when Naruto came in. "Hehe, saved by the prankster! Maybe next time Fluffy."

Sesshomaru grumbled under his breath going back to nap on his 'doggy' bed.

"Kagome! Can you make ramen?" Naruto pulled her to the small kitchen. "Hehe, okay Naruto. Beef, Chicken or Miso?"

"Chicken! Chiken today!" Kagome pulled out a pan, while the water was warming up kagome sat in a two-steps, step stool. "Hey Naru. you know how Kakashi-sensei was late?"

Naruto looked over at her. "Yeah I do, believe it! And then you had to ruin my prank…" Naruto mumbled the last part. Kagome playfully smacked him upside his head. "I didn't mean to do that! That was instinct!" And it really was. Kagome had sensed something so she stopped it from falling and looked at what almost fell.

Naruto sighed, sitting at the table. "yeah, yeah. you do that with the house-flys when your reading your books."

Kagome put some salt into the almost boiling water. "Okay, now we're just getting w~ay off topic. back to my Question, which you answered. Kakashi was three HOURS late… so I assume he will be three hours late again. So we can sleep in and eat breakfast. 'cause without food in your stomach, all your gonna think about is food~!"

Naruto looked at the back of Kagome's head, eyes wide. "Wow, Kagome! your so smart."

Kagome laughed, putting the noodles into the water. "Yeah, when I wanna be. other wise I'm just the prankster number two!" Once the noodles were soft, Kagome, put the flavoring and a few spices in and mixed.

Kagome suddenly had an evil idea. "Hey Naruto, wanna train with me?" Kagome made sure to sound cheerful, when really, she was mentally smirking evilly and rubbing her hands together.

Naruto was suddenly cautious, when she was first speaking she sounded thoughtful. Now she sounded like she was hiding something.  
"Like what?" Naruto knew if she didn't tell him them it was gonna be torture.

"Oh~, like, work on your aim. Patience. And then we spar." Kagome got two bowls out and served him and herself, all the while smirking.

"Yeah, sure." Naruto wasn't so sure he should have agreed. He felt like he just signed his death warrant. "Okay! once you finished eating, meet me at the usual place.

That night Naruto felt like he went to hell and back again… about a few thousand times.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#++#+#

hehe! and that raps up the chapter!

R&R  
Read and Review!

Ja Ne.  
Julia


	5. Chapter 5

I hate autocorrect… But sometimes i need it. CURSE YOU AUTOCORRECT! -clears throat- Ahem, well, now that is out of my system, I shall proceed to the next chappy…

#+#+#+#+#++#+#+#+#+#+#++#+#+#+#+#+#+#++#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#++#+#+#+#+#++#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Kagome woke up at seven, she would have an hour to get ready. "NARUTO, WAKE UP!" Kagome yelled next to Naruto's ear. Naruto didn't even flinch. Kagome face palmed. "Naruto, I'm going to eat all your ramen~" Kagome teased, singing all the while. Naruto jump out of his bed like the ninja he is. "No one touches my ramen!" He glared at Kagome. Then realization crashed on him. "Kagome~, I was having an awesome dre-" Naruto stopped mid-sentence. "Why am I not sore after what you put me through?" Kagome smirked at him. "If I told you that, well~… I would have to kill you." Kagome said the last part, dead serious. Naruto almost pee'd his pants at how scared he is. Kagome turned around, and burst out laughing at his expression. "N-N-Naruto!" Kagome could hardly speak. "Y-Y-You should s-s-see your f-face! HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Naruto pouted. "Big sis~, you know that's not very nice!" Kagome rolled on the floor, still unable to control her laughter. "HAHAHA!" Nartuo continued to pout. He then went into the kitchen to make himself ramen. He stopped and his jaw fell to the ground. Sitting there on the kitchen counter is Kagome, Giggling. "H-how did you get there so fast?"

"Hehehe! It's like this." Kagome jumped off the counter, walked closer to Naruto and put her head next to his to whisper. "It's… a se-cret~!" Naruto face palmed. "Kagome, sis, why can't you tell me?" Kagome covered her mouth to suppress a giggle. "I've already told you! remember while we were training, and the only reason I told you is because you had found out you hold the Kyuubi!"

::: Naruto's flashback :::

Kagome slammed him into a tree after missing him with her kunais. "Hey, Naruto, I know a secret about you." Naruto was aching all over. "And what is that?" Kagome jumped two feet away. "You have the Kyuubi inside you!" Kagome looked down at his stomach while Naruto fell backwards into a tree. "H-h-how do you know that?" Kagome smirked at him. "Well, I was there when Mizuki told you." Sorta. "And I'm going to tell you a secret about me! As long as it's stays that way. A secret forever and always!' Naruto gave her a thumbs up. "I will, BELIEVE IT!" Kagome looked into his sky blue eyes, seeing as he wasn't lying, she told him. Everything, like how she is a half demon fox, and could sense and do things Ninja's couldn't do.

At the end of her story Naruto was completely amazed. But he wouldn't tell anyone.

::: Naruto's flashback end :::

Naruto nodded his head, remembering. "Yup, I remember." Kagome walked over to the stove, which had a clock on it. "Naruto, Hurry up and eat, we have 43 minutes until Kakashi arrives for his survival test. I'm going to pack a few snack bars to bring along to give to Sasuke and Sakura." Kagome quickly ate her left over oden, Yuum~, and quickly changed out of her .

Naruto and Kagome were at the training grounds by 7:55. "YOUR LATE!" And that would be Sakura. Kagome's ears flattened against her head, trying to shut out Sakura's voice. "No, we're not late, We're five minutes early." Kagome said while walking over to a tree to place as much space between her and Sakura. Sasuke followed her lead along with Naruto.

"NO, YOU LATE, TWO HOURS AND FIFTY FIVE MIUNTES LATE!" Kagome face palmed, she seemed to do that a lot. "If Kakashi isn't gonna be here until eight, I would say we are early."

Sakura glared. 'She just wants to steal Sasuke away from me, CHA' Inner Sakura ranted.

Kagome started muttering incoherent words. "3, 2, 1 and Bingo." Kagome said 'Bingo the same moment Kakashi appeared. "Yo!" Sakura jumped up and pointed at him while yelling. "YOU LATE!" Kakashi smiled at them, his right eye forming an upside down U. "Well a black cat crossed my path-" Sakura was about to interrupt him when Kagome silenced them both.

"You need to lie better Kakashi, I can see a lie from a mile away." Actually, she could smell a lie two miles away. Kakashi cleared his throat. "Let's move on…"

Kakashi walked over to a tree stump and placed a clock on it. Sakura and Naruto both made a 'huh' sound while Kagome and sasuke just watched. "The alarm is set for 12 pm." Kakashi started, everyone looked at him to continue, and a bit confused. Kagome's ears perked up at the sound of three bells. "Todays topic is to take one of these bells from me." Kakashi continued holding the three bells up, and shook the bells making them jiggle. "Whoever can't will have no lunch." A 'What?!' came from sakura. "I'm going to tie you up there and eat lunch in front of you." Kakashi said, pointing to three wooden poles in the ground, or stumps, they looked more like stumps to Kagome.

Everyone's stomach growled, except Kagome's and Naruto's, which made Kakashi narrow his eye at them, but let it go for now. And Sakura and Sasuke both bent over a little and made miserable faces.

'So that's what he meant when he said…' Sasuke thought.

'Don't eat any breakfast.' Sakura finished Sasukes thought.

Sakura suddenly stood straight. "But wait, why are there only three bells when there are four of us?"

Kakashi smiled. "Well, if there are only three bells, one of you will have to be tied up. That person will fail since he failed to complete the mission. That person will go back to the academy." Kakashi shook the bell again for emphasis. Everybody looked at him, determined, except for Kagome, she just smirked.

"You may use your weapons, you must have the will to kill me." Kakashi lifted the bells in the air and snatched them up in his hand. Sakura put her hands out to her sides. "But teacher, that'll be too dangerous." Kagome looked at Sakura. "Really Sakura, he's a Jounin, do you think you'll honestly be able to beat him alone, it would take more than one person!"

Everyone looked at her. "So, are we gonna continue or stand around? I wanna get this over with."

"Okay, we will start when I say go." Naruto pulled out a kunai and charged Kakashi. Kakashi grabbed Naruto's hand that was holding the kunai and spun him around so he had the kunai behind Naruto's head. "I didn't say 'Go'." Kakashi felt cold metal against his neck. "Let go of my little brother, Ka-Ka-shi, or suffer my wrath!" Kagome said in a deadly voice. Sasuke's and Kakashi's eyes widened. 'She's fast.' Sakura was seething, inner Sakura said. 'She's just show off to steal my Sasuke! Well I won't let her, CHA!'

Kakashi let Naruto go, but Kagome stayed where she was. "You try anything like that again, I promise you, I'll kill you." Kakashi felt a cold chill run down his whole body. 'I don't think she's bluffing.' Kakashi thought as he said. "Okay, okay."

Kagome jumped away from him. Kakashi decide it was time to start. "Okay, ready. GO!" Everybody hid, Kagome dragged Naruto with her.

"Naruto, I have a plan…"

#+#+#+#+#+#+

Hehe, cliffy.  
Oh one more thing, someone PMed me and ask what age Kagome is, If she wasn't wearing the choker she would be six in human years and sixty seven in demon years.

Read and review!

Other updates:

Kagome and vampires. -Just updated-

Demons, Mikos and now Ghost… -Working on the next chapter now…-

Ja Ne  
Julia XD :P


	6. Chapter 6

First things first… I have one question for one of my reviewers… Kira1993: how in the seven hells did you know my computer was down and… i guess you could say dead? almost…

MoonWaterLight: This chapter is dedicated to you, here is your longer chapter! XD XD sorry I didn't make the other one longer, I didn't check my email till now.

ImagineBreaker: Don't worry and just wait.

DarkRose224: Awww, thanks! I'm glad you love it! :3

And thank you to the rest of my reviewers! -Smiles brightly- Your reviews inspire me to continue my writing!

And heres the next chapter :3

Kagome and Inuyasha had once used this same plan on Kouga to leave her alone when she was younger. And she once used on Sesshomaru, after that, she avoided him like the devil. No pun intended. And now, she is doing the same thing with smirked at Naruto's exclamation at Kakashi's hair. Which resulted in Naruto getting poked in the ass and thrown into the near by river. 'Kakashi's a pervert and an idoit.' Kagome thought as she face palmed.

Befor Naruto put his next part of the plan in action Kagome did a body flicker to appear by Sasuke. He jumped when he noticed her. Kagome lowered her voice, as to not alert Kakashi. "Sasuke, Naruto is gonna throw some shuriken at Kakashi and attack him with some clones. I want you to look for an opening and see if you can hit him. If Sakura goes along with the plan then you might be able to get the bells from him, if not, I might go after him." Sasuke nodded when Kagome finished explaining.

Kagome went to a secluded part of the forest, not to far from the others. Kagome's purple eyes, outlined by silver, took in her surroundings checking her traps. 'Good, there still in place.' Kagome thought taking out her black dagger with a red dragon on it, it's wings spread open to make it look like it's flying. Kagome then threw it almost to the middle of the field, it landed with the front of the blade in the ground to make it look like she had dropped it.

Kagome did a few quick hand signs and put a genjutsu over the field, all the traps hidden and when Kagome passed by here, the person chasing her will see the dagger fall from her weapon pouch. Kagome planned on Kakashi chasing her, not one of his clones. Kagome's ears swiveled back to hear Naruto yelling at Kakashi, probably going to do a failed attempt at punching him. And something about an attack to his butt? 'What the hell! Did Kakashi seriously use the, THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN?' Kagome face contorted into one of disbelief. Shaking her head, she continued with her plan.

Kagome used her demonic speed to reach Sakura. "Psst-" Sakura nearly screamed, but was silenced when Kagome put her hand over her mouth. "-Sakura, I need your help, me, Naruto-" Sakura cut her off by shoving her hand away and whisper-yelling. "WHY THE HELL WOULD I HELP YOU? I'M NOT GOING TO HELP YOU OR NARUTO! So leave me alone, Im trying to protect my Sasuke~." Sakura had hearts in her eyes when she finished speaking. Kagome did a body flicker to get away from Sakura and her fangirl-lyness as fast as she could.

Kagome watched as Naruto went for a bell that was obviously a trap. Kakashi then lectured him, Sasuke seeing an opening, threw several kunai and shuriken. 'Damn it, Sasuke! Did you not see how he fell for that waaay to easy?!' Kagome had kept her eye on Kakashi and noticed how, when Sasuke's weapons hit him, Kakashi smelt like a tree, his guard was and is still up, and he won't be letting his guard down anytime soon. Good Kagome always liked a challenge, but she also knew he was holding back. Kagome knew what was gonna happen before it did happen, 'Kakashi' turned into a log. Replacment Jutsu.

Kagome then relized, during the whole time he had one of his Icha Icha Paradise! There were two reasons why she wanted to kill him now, One: Being three hours late the day before and, Two: Reading those disgusting books. She clench her fists, getting ready to chase Sasuke. But stopped when she heard the small sound of the bells being moved. 'There he is.' Kagome moved behind him, curious of what he was gonna do.

Kagome noticed pink flash by. 'Sakura… you IDIOT!' Kagome nearly yelled at her, but remembered she was close behind Kakashi. She covered herself with her demonic enegy to blend in with her surroundings when she watched Kakashi go after Sakura. Kagome's ears perked upward as her tail flicked to her right in excitement. 'Interesting.'

Sakura stopped, and dropped behind a bush when she saw 'Kakashi'. Kagome's ears drooped. 'Come on Sakura, can't you tell that thing over there isn't Kakashi?'  
"Sakura, behind you." Kakashi said, sitting right behind Sakura. She turned around with a gasp, and screamed. Kagome's ear instantly flatted against her head, as she quickly brought her hands up to cover them, trying to muffle the sound.

:::With Naruto:::

Naruto was still hanging up side-down. muttering incoherent words. "Damnit, I'm not going to fall for another of his traps again!" Naruto said, pulling himself up to cut the rope binding his feet. He flipped and landed on his feet and one hand in a crouch with the other hand, with his kunai in it, up.

But was brought back up with another trap, hanging by one foot. "I fell for it!" Naruto exclaimed.

:::Back with Kagome:::

Kagome watched as Kakashi put Sakura in a genjutsu, leafs blowing around Sakura. She paled and then… screamed bloody murder and throwing her hands up. A second time that day, Kagome's ears were almost bleeding. 'DAMNIT! If Kakashi keeps making her scream, I will seriously KILL HIM!' Kagome thought, up high in a tree, with her head between her knees.

Kakashi started muttering. "Maybe I over did it-" He flipped a page in his book. "-But she should have noticed if it was real or not." Kagome nodded in agreement, imaging what Sakura saw. Kakashi started muttering again. "Ninja tactics know-how number two, Genjutsu.-" Kagome tilted her head to the side. 'did I miss the first one… probably.' "-Sakura fell for it so easily." He sighed in disappointment. Kakashi continued to read, thinking. 'Now I have Sasuke and Kagome left. Where are they?'

Kagome smelt Sasuke before she saw him, standing in the middle of the clearing. "Genjutsu, no wonder why she fell for it. But… I'm different." Kakashi looked up. 'Speak of the devil and he shall come.' Kakashi continued to read, leaning against a tree. "Why don't you say that after you get a bell." Kakashi suggested… or joked, Kagome was pretty sure he was joking. Kagome's eyes widened, why had she not noticed this before?

They are in the same field that Kagome put her traps in. Kagome could only pray that Kakashi didn't notice any of them. She directed her attention back to Sasuke and Kakashi. Kakashi started walking towards Sasuke. They faced each other, sizing each other up. Sasuke reached for his weapon pouch and quickly threw several kunais and shurikens. "There's no point in using just normal attacks." Kakashi said while dodging.

Sasuke threw up a kunai up in the which cut a rope, and the kunai landed by Kagomes head. Kagome was to distracted to notice and fell off the branch she was perched on and landed on the ground below, but quickly hid under a bush, nearly setting off one of her traps. Kagome scolded herself and turned back to the fight. When Kagome had fallen, Kakashi had dodged the trap Sasuke set up for him and slide on the ground the same time Sasuke landed behind him.

Sasuke aimed a kick to his face but Kakashi blocked it. And that would be were Kagome continued to watch them fight.

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's foot, and Sasuke turned to punch him but Kakashi catch it. Sasuke used his other foot to kick Kakashi's head, but he brought up his arms to block still holding on to his foot and… Kagome couldn't tell from where she was but she was pretty sure Kakashi still hand his right hand. Kagome's ear twitched at the sound of the bells, and watched as Sasuke reached for one. Kagome's and Kakashi's eyes widened while Sasuke smirked. 'Holy shit. He's gonna get one!' Kagome thought ready to jump up. Sasuke's finger touched one before Kakashi jumped away from him. Kagome let her face hit the ground. 'So close!'

Kagome lifted her head to watch as they slide a few feet, and sized each other up again. Kakashi put his book away so that meant he looked at Sasuke differently, not just as a kid but a ninja that trained hard. Making so Kakashi couldn't read his book. Kagome smirked, she could almost hear Kakashi mentally crying.

:::With Sakura::

Sakura sat up. "Huh? What was I… AH" She exclaimed the last part as she quickly pulled the end of her dress down. (A.N, not that she needed to, but… XD hehe!)  
Sakura looked up quickly remembering what she saw. 'Oh yes, I saw Sasuke badly injured and I…' Sakura stood up exclaiming. "Sasuke! DOn't die and leave me behind!" (A.N, Sakyra must want to die with Sasuke… -_- weirdo.) "WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sakura looked around, seeing only trees.

:::With Naruto:::

Naruto is still upside down hanging from one foot. "Hmmmm…" He swung slightly back and forth with his arms crossed. Naruto opened his eyes to see food down on the memorial stone. "So that's how it looks like behind the logs." He said thoughtfully. He then spotted food containers and tossed his arms out.. "Whooaa! There's lunch on the rock!" He crossed his arms again. " 'Ninjas need to think beyond normal.' eh?" Naruto stated what Kakashi has said to him early when he was first caught in Kakashi's trap.

Naruto smirked, and then started laughing in a childish but evil way.

:::Back with Kagome:::

They just stood there, staring at each other. "I'll admit your different from the other two. I'm not sure about Kagome yet." Kakashi muttered the last sentence. Saskue 'hn'ed and started doing several quick hand signs. And brought his hand up to his mouth and brought his head up and blew. Kagome's eyes widened. 'Fire style: Blazing fireball I didn't know he could do that yet!' Kagome thought, Watching as Kakashi eye widened too. After this Kagome was gonna attack Kakashi.

After the fire from Sasuke's Fireball cooled down Kagome had to stop herself from attacking Kakashi. 'Where'd he go?' Kagome sensed Kakashi under ground 'Earth element: Suicidal Beheading. Kagome jumped into a tree, hoping he didn't sense her on the ground early. Kagome watched as Sasuke was pulled into the ground. Kagome pulled a rose from her weapon pouch just as Sasuke started to scream.

The bells Kakashi had tied to his belt, jiggled. Now kneeling in front of Sasuke. Kagome smirked everything is going according to plan. Kagome threw a kunai at a rope a few feet away from her just as Kakashi was starting to speak. "This is the third ninja tactics know-how, Ninjutsu." Kakashi wasn't able to finish as vines come up from the ground behind him, silently, and wrapped around Kakashi's ankles and wrist in a death-grip.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Where did those come from, were both Sasuke's and Kakashi's thought. Kagome already knew he had a clone watching Naruto. Slowly the vines dragged him into the ground. Kakashi broke away from the vines, but not before Kagome used her demonic speed to take the three bells. She quickly put them in her weapon pouch, putting a genjutsu up, so Kakashi would think he still had the three bells. Kagome had grabbed her dagger early, knowing her original plan wouldn't work.

Kakashi eyed her. And Kagome smirked. "Bet you didn't notice me watching the whole time." Sasuke's eyes widened, he didn't even detect her chakra. Kagome scowled at Sasuke. "And Sasuke, you almost hit me when you threw that kunai to cut the rope." Kagome looked back at Kakashi. "Can I have the bells now." She put her hand out. Kakashi smirked at her. "You have to fight me for them." Kagome went after Kakashi and she chased him around for a few minutes. Fighting him using ninjutsu and taijutsu.

:::With Sasuke:::

Sasuke glared at the spot they ran off.

:::With Naruto:::

Naruto was sitting down on the 'rock' as he called it, preparing himself for some early lunch. "Why" you ask. Because Naruto can sometimes be a pig. Naruto's plan was to eat the food instead of trying to get the bells. Naruto smile triumphantly. "Time to eat!" Naruto smile widened. "Hey." Came clone Kakasho's voice, but Naruto didn't know that. Naruto's eyes widened as big as the bowls at his home that he eats ramen out of.

"That was a joke and…" Kakashi interrupted him. "SHUT UP!"

:::Back with Sasuke:::

Sasuke was still struggling to get out of the ground when he heard leafs and saw the leafs move. Sakura came out and gasped, stuck in a running position. Then she screamed. "NOW IT'S ONLY SASUKE'S HEAD!" And she fainted. Sasuke rolled his eyes. When he heard a quiet thump, he strained his head the other way the see Kagome. "Kagome?" Kagome looked at Sakura and then Sasuke. And repeated about 4 times. Then she smirked. "Nice girlfriend you have there." Sasuke glared.

"Just get me out of here." Kagome walked over to him until he was a foot away, pull her fist back and punched the ground making it easier for Sasuke to get out. He mumbled a quick 'thank you' and watch Kagome pick Sakura up and start walking to where the post, or logs in the ground, were. Kagome stopped, reaching into her weapon pouch. "Here." She held up her closed fist towards Sasuke and waited for him to put his open palm under hers. Once he did, Kagome dropped a bell into his hand.

Sasuke's eyes widened. he also noticed that on Sakura's right index finger a bell had been tied there. "Now all I have to do is give one to Naruto since chicken ass and pinky already have one." She muttered, continuing on her way towards where Naruto is tied up to a post.

:::TIME SKIP:::

They had passed. Kagome swore she almost had a heart-attack when the big head of Kakashi appeared. Yeah, she was expecting it, but that didn't stop her from having an almost heart-attack.

:::Flash Back:::

A huge head of a very, very angry Kakashi appeared, grey clouds blowing everywhere after Naruto took his first bite. "YOU FOUR-" Kagome had a heart-attack from the evil and angry voice of Kakashi, almost latching on to the unbound Naruto. "-pass." Kakashi said in a calmer voice. Everybody, besides Kagome, 'huh'ed. Kagome put her hand to her heart. trying to calm it down. Glaring angrily at Kakashi, doing fast hand signs, putting Kakashi in a Genjutsu of all his books being burned. The first thing he did was look down, like he spotted his book, then paled, started to sweat and then put his hands to his head and screamed, almost pulling his hair out.

Everyone looked to Kagome to see her smirking evilly, and all three of them vowed never to get on her bad side.

:::Flash Back End:::

Now they had a mission to find a missing cat. "This is stupid." Kagome muttered as everyone raced to get to there points.

"Sasuke, piont A."

"Kagome, point B."

"Sakura, point C."

"… Naruto, point D"

"Naruto, too slow" Kakashi started. "Okay 7th unit. The target has moved. AFTER IT!" Shadows zoomed through the trees. Four people poked there heads out from behind different trees. "Okay, he's there." Naruto said. Sakura and Naruto moved closer, Sasuke and then Kagome. All four of them moving silently, trying not to alert their target. "What's the distance to the target?" Naruto replied to Kakashi. "Five meters. I'm ready to go." Naruto waited for the signal, crouching down a little.

"I am too." Sasuke said.

"Me too." Sakura said.

"Kagome, ready." Kagome said lastly.

"Okay-" Kakashi waited a few seconds. "-GO!" And everyone jumped towards their intended target… A brown cat. Naruto grabbed it first, Naruto squeezed the cat hard enough to make it attack his face. Kagome gently took the cat from Naruto and started to cuddle it, making it purr. "Ribbon on right ear, ID confirmed, we have caught Tora." Sasuke said into his receiver. Kakashi said, "Mission, Capture lost pet Tora, Complete." Befor Naruto Started yelling in his ear about a more exciting mission. making Kakashi go deaf in one ear and Kagome both her ears.

At the Hokage tower when they returned the cat was with its owner, she started squashing it in a hug. "No wonder it ran away." Everyone nodded their heads agreeing with Kagome.

Kagome started to zone out. Thinking about how she forgot to summon Sesshomaru during the fight, would have made it real fun. Kagome blinked, startled out of her thoughts. Kagome looked at Kakashi. "What?"

"Do you want a more advanced miss-" The Hokage interrupted Kakashi. "I want Kagome to stay here, so she can be trained." Kagome looked at the Hokage, confused. "Trained? By who?" He smiled at her question. "Me."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh… Okay." Everyone was speechless… until Naruto broke the silence. "So what's our mission?"

"You'll be guarding someone."

Naruto started jumping up and down. "Who, who? Is it a princess? A-" The Hokage interrupted Naruto by telling the guards to let their 'guest' in. Some guy came in, obviously drunk, with a sake bottle in his hand. He leaned on the door frame. "Hey, is the smallest one there with the idiotic face really a ninja?" Naruto started laughing, slightly looking at Sasuke. "Who's the smallest one with the idiotic face?" Naruto stopped laughing…

Naruto gave a deadpanned look. "I'm going to kill you" He shouted going to run over to him, but Kakashi stopped him by grabbing his collar.

Kagome leapt threw the window, she wasn't needed anymore, and was gonna wait until the Hokage called on to train.

:::TIME SKIP:::

A few weeks later, Naruto and the rest of team seven came back.

:::Kagome's P.O.V:::

The day was bright sunny and really cheery. You could just feel how cheery everyone is… How? Dunno.  
I don't know what time it was, but last night Naruto came home, told me about his first mission, he was so excited he looked cute. Then he fell alsleep, slumping over, so I had to pick him up and put him in his bed. I think later in the night he changed in his pajamas.

I watched as Naruto made himself breakfast. His eyes barely open, shaking a milk container . I smelt the sour stench to it, and watched as he put it back down, so i assumed he wouldn't drink it and join him for breakfast. I smiled at him when he look at me. "Hey Naruto." He just nodded his head.

I buttered my piece of toast on the plate infront of me, keeping an eye on Naruto. I left before Naruto, so he would have to lock up the apartment, hopefully fully awake.

I was sitting on one of the roof tops by Sasuke, the only reason I knew that is because his scent was coming from one of the buildings to the right and below me. I was kinda dozing off, just resting my eyes, I didn't really need to sleep for another year or two. My eyes snap open remembering that Kakashi told us to meet him at the bridge. "Oh damn it all." I muttered as I raced along roofs to get to the bridge. I arrive there to see Naruto glaring at Sasuke and Sakura looking at both of them.

I jump down from the top of the bridge arch way, startling all three. "Morning guys." Sasuke nods his head in greeting, Naruto glomps me and Sakura replies with a "Good Morning, Kagome." I gently push Naruto off me so he is standing where he was when I arrived.

Naruto goes back to glaring Sasuke, and they both quickly look away from each other. I shake my head at their stupidity, or maybe they were just being boys. I notice Sakura's shoulders slumped and head down, I pat her shoulder. "Don't worry, their just being boys." Sakura looked at me and smiled. "Yea, I guess boys will be boys." I nodded my head, a my face serious. "And maybe Naruto being a bit stupid." Sakura giggles, Sasuke smirks and Naruto tries to attack me, I jump up on to one of the arch ways over the bridge and I decide to stay up there. If Kakashi is late or lies, I already have a plan made.

:::Few hours later:::

"Hello, everybody. Good morning." Kakashi is up on one of the arch ways too. "I got lost today, so…" Naruto and Sakura immediately yell. "YOUR LATE!" Suddenly everybody sees a white blur that tackles Kakashi into the river, but the white thing disappears once Kakashi hits the water. I smirk. "Good boy, Se-ssho-maru." I hear Sesshomaru growl before he leaves through the forest. I whisper loud enough for only Sesshomaru to hear. "I might send for you later."

Kakashi comes to the top of the water spitting water out. "Sorry, Ka-ka-shi-sensei~, but you are late and you lied." Everyone looks up at my. I just shrug and jump down. A few minutes later Kakashi is out of the water and dry because I used one of my Jutsu's I made.

"Why did you call us here?" Sakura asks.

Mission 1  
We were asked to weed a garden. everyone pick their own spots to weed, and when no one was looking, I did Nature Style Jutsu. I didn't give it a name yet, but it worked. I almost gave it a name like Nature Style: Grass Die… I'm not good with naming things… Naruto pulled out plants and weeds.

Mission 2  
For another mission… I totally skipped out and said the Hokage needed me to train, but I stayed behind to see what would happen. Naruto fell down stream. Naru-baka~! I jumped down into the water, grabbed him around the shoulders and brought him to land. "Naru-baka~, do your job and stop trying to compete with chicken-ass." Naruto Laughed at the nick-name I gave to Sasuke. Before I left them, I whispered in Naruto's ear that if he told anyone, just yet, I would put him through three hours go 'Ramen Torture' and left.

Mission 3  
I watched as Naruto walked a huge dog. dragging him to have explosions blow up on him. I sighed.

No more missions.  
I walked with them along the pathway, I told Kakashi I wouldn't be doing anymore low-level missions earlier. Walking along with [ofkoplewdikkskkjskldlmfnc nc hdd vvbaB AN a nab svn snbswd nix biz bs vahgscqghbv bghv, I heard Naruto exclaim how Sasuke's the one messing up with our team work. Me and Sasuke both said. "That's you idiot." Naruto looked between us. "Kagome! You can't take the Teme's side!" I looked at him, amusement flashing through my eyes. "I'm not, I'm just stating a fact." I mutter. Naruto's to busy glaring at Sasuke to hear me, but everyone who did, chuckles/giggles.

I ignore them, until I notice a box coming towards Naruto. I turn towards the box and caught Konohamaru's scent and two others I don't recognize. I remember when Naruto first meant him, Naruto went around trying to help Konohamaru perfect the 'Sexy Jutsu'. I turn around to lean against the fence to the right of Naruto and watch him turn towards the sound of the box sliding across the ground. My eyes narrow slightly when I smell one unfamiliar scent and one familiar and look towards them, looking both in the eyes.

I turn back to paying attention to Naruto. Naruto's eyebrows furrow and his left eyebrow twitches while he frowns. He walks a few steps and the box follows him, the left corner of my lips slightly raise. Naruto runs one way, and then back repeatedly with the box chasing him, I raise my left eyebrow, amused. And then he stops, turns around and glares at the box, seeing the holes in it and it's shape. "A rock that's square and has holes in it doesn't exist!" There was a pause.

"I should have expected that from the man whom I have high hopes for and is also my rival!" Konohamaru's voice comes from the box. The box explodes to show Konohamaru and two other younger kids, Kagome covered her nose from… gunpowder. Konohamaru scolded one of the other kids with him. "Hey, you used too much gunpowder." Their all coughing when they finally notice Naruto. The little girl jumped up. "The one who possesses the sex appeal of an adult, and the female ninja from the senior group, Moegi!"

The the girl has light brown held up with her goggles and being held up in gravity defying pig-tails, wearing a pink shirt, red scarf reaching down to her thighs, tan shorts and blue ninja shoes.

"The on who loves dividing numbers, Udon." He has brown hair, hairline down the middle of his head with his hair bushed off to the sides, he is also wearing goggles on his forehead with glasses on his nose, a long sleeve blue shirt, tan pants and blue ninja shoes.

"This village's number one genius ninja, Konahamaru!" He has brown spiked up hair the same goggles, a blue scarf reaching the ground, a yellow short-sleeved shirt with the village leaf on the front, blue shorts with darker blue patches where the knees are and blue ninja shoes.

"The three of us make the Konohamaru Corps!" Thay all said at the same time, each posing. the Left corner of my mouth lifted all the way, to anyone it would look like I was smirking, when I'm highly amused. "Just as I thought, it was the three of you." Naruto says in a bored tone, with his hands behind his head. "Huh? Why do the three of you have goggles on?" Naruto asked looking at the green goggles on each of their foreheads.

I look in a different direction to see Sakura coming, slowing making her way like a zombie. 'What's up with her? Oh~, probably rejected by 'her' Sasuke again.' I smirk at the thought. When the little kids ask Naruto to play ninja Sakura says. "Whats the point in ninja playing Ninja?" Everyone looks at her. seeing her depressed face. "Naruto straightens up, scratching the back of his head. "What is it?"

Sakura started glaring at Naruto while Naruto blushed. Konohamaru noticed Naruto's blush. "Hey, who's the girl, boss?-" Konohamaru started patting Naruto's back. "- Your better than I thought." Naruto look at the little boy confused. "Huh?" Konohamaru continued. "She's your… Right?" Konohamaru lifted up a fisted hand and lifted a finger and smiled widely at Naruto. "You kid are pretty sharp." Naruto started blushing more, putting a tomato to shame.

Sakura knew exactly what he meant, glared, punched Naruto and yelled. "NO!" All three little kids yelled his name. Naruto landed into the fence where I stood but I jumped up on to the fence a few feet away from where he made a hole. My eyebrow disappeared behind my bangs, and I suppressed my laughter by covering my hand. I kept my eyes on Naruto while Konohamaru yelled at Sakura.

The other two little kids raced over to Naruto and helped him up. The little girl, Moegi, yelled cutely. "Oh no, Leader!" The other little boy, Udon, Started panicking. "His pulse… His pulse is…!" I could clearly hear Naruto's pulse so he seemed to be fine, except a little banged up. Naruto started groaning. Konohamaru started yelling while I jumped down from where I was to pick Naruto up like he weighs as light as a feather. "Baka, I know you can stand on your own." Naruto opened his eyes and smile his bright smile at me.

everyone turns, except me who visibly flinches, towards the sound of Konohamaru's scream. A few minutes later, Konohamaru, is on the ground with lumps on his head. I walks up to him, licks her hand, and rubs it on, the lumps going away. Konohamaru stands up and insults Sakura again, questioning if sakura really is a girl. I notice Sakura go stiff and jump back on to the fence to watch.

Sakura turns around with a scary face and starts to chase Konohamaru everyone runs but Konohamaru speeds up. He bumps into falling on to his back. I look at the two strangers, and walk along the fence line to get a closer look.  
(A.N, I'm not describing how they look, my fingers are starting to hurt… whoa, never thought I'd write that.)  
Both of the strangers glare down at Konohamaru. "That hurt." The male spoke first.

:::Somewhere else:::

Kakashi reporting how his team did on their missions.

:::Back with Kagome:::

The male had picked up Konohamaru and held him in front of his face. I crouched down reaching for both my daggers, ready to attack if needed. My ears twitched, picking up the males voice. (A.N, she is still wearing her choker.) "That hurt brat." He tightened his hold on Konohamaru's scarf. The female with the dirty blonde hair then spoke to the male. "Stop it. We're going to get scolded later."

Sakura tried apologizing. 'But it's hopeless, don't you feel the killing intent- no never mind, that's the red-head over by the tree Sasuke's in.' I thought looking up once more at the two males by the one tree. "Hey, let go of Konohamaru!" Naruto yelled. 3, I started counting down to when I would attack the guy. The guy smirked at Naruto. 2. "But I want to play around before some noise people come." 1. He tightened his hold again and I waited for the right moment "I hate short people like you anyways, makes me want to break you." NOW!

I used my demonic speed to disappear from my spot on the fence and reappeared behind the male wearing black with both my daggers to his neck, everyone gasped, and I spoke in a low and deadly voice I had copied from Sesshomaru. "Put him down." I smelt his scent change a little, indicating he has become a little fearful, but proved to be stubborn. "And why would I listen to you, a midget girl?" I growled and he stiffened.

"Because I'm not afraid to kill small fry like you." I could tell he was about to reply when a rock came out from the tree Sasuke is sitting in and hit the guys hand holding Konohamaru. He dropped him and shook his hand, when he looked down to where Konohamaru should've been, but he wasn't and saw the rock instead, which made him gasp. I was behind him holding Konohamaru in my arms. I looked up to the tree Sasuke is in, throwing another rock up and down in his hand. "Thanks, Sasuke. But you ruined my fun!" I pouted at the end of my sentence. He smirked, I glared. "What are you doing in another's village."

Sakura squealed, I flinched. The dirty blonde lightly blushed when she saw Sasuke, the male wearing all black glared and~ Naruto just looked dumfounded. I whispered to Naruto while putting Konohamaru down by his friends. "Baka~! You look stupid like that." He didn't respond. Fine, look stupid. The male "tch"ed and started muttering. "Another kid that pisses me off…"

Sasuke threw up the rock one more time before he crushed it. "Get lost." And let the sand from the rock fall in a gray mist that slowly swirled to the ground. I flinched again when Sakura and Moegi Squealed. 'Greeeeat. another person to add to my list of 'Sew their Lips Off'!' I thought eyeing the two girls. Naruto just poked his two pointer fingers together repeatedly. "Naruto, you're so not cool!" Konohamaru turned around and exclaimed.

Naruto got down on his knees. "Naruto-" I said in a stern voice, making Naruto pause. "-Don't bother." He nodded at me standing back up again. I watched Naruto as he had a battle inside his mind, probably mentally kicking chicken-asses butt. I looked over to see the male in black pull something off the thing on his back. I rolled my eyes, not again.

the blonde haired girl lifted her hand up, as if to stop the male in black. "Hey! you're going to use Karasa?" I looked between them both, interested, I have heard that name somewhere. The wrappings the male had pulled off were floating around him as he place his… weapon on the ground. Then, FINALLY, the read head spoke.

"Kankuro, stop."

That once command hand them both stiffen and everyone else gasp, I was right, no one knew he was there. I took in his scent again, and my eyes widened. He has a demon in him too. Sealed in him… Man, I need to get that right. 'Kankuro' looked scared, he definitely smelled scared. "G-gaara." Oh~, So red-head is Gaara! Find out red heads name: Mission complete. (A.N, sorry, I couldn't help it!)

I looked up to see him upside down on the branch behind Sasuke. From the smell of Sasuke's scent, he's freak. Gaara looked at Sasuke then looked back at his… team mates? Yes, I think so.

:::Somewhere else:::

Kakashi signing his team up for the chuunin exams.

Hehe, sorry about the cliffy… XD :P

Hope you liked it! Read and Review!

Ja Ne!

Julia XD :P


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER IS HERE~! hehe XD XD this one is shorter due to the last one being longer!  
ONWARD! XD :P

Kagome takes in his scent again, intrigued. 'So is Naruto not the only one with a demon seal within him?' Since Kagome was lost in her thoughts she didn't pay attention to what Gaara was saying to his teammates, until he said. "Excuse them, you guys." Kagome mentally shook head, paying attention to what was being said, like what everyone else was doing. Except she isn't freaked out by this guy.

Gaara looks at Sasuke, and then at Kagome. 'He was able to hit Kankuro's hand with a rock so easily, and the girl was able to sense me and get close to Kankuro with her weapons, their both good. Interesting.' (A.N, When Gaara thinks something is interesting, is it good or bad? XD!)

Gaara's sand swirls around him and he disappears, only to reappear by Kankuro and Temari, kneeling down. Every goes wide eyed, except Kagome and Gaara's teammate. Gaara stands up. "Let's go. We didn't come here to fool around." Kagome jumps up on to the fence behind her crouching down, smelling both Kankuro's and Temari's scent. 'Their both afraid of him! Hmm.'

Sakura runs up. "Wait up." All three stop, and turn slightly around to look at her. "What is it?" Terami asks. "Judging from-" Kagome jumps down to clamp her hand over Sakura's mouth. "Your from the sand village, by any chance are you here for the Chuunin exams?" Terami turns around. "Finally, someone with a brian.-" Sakura struggles to get away from Kagome to beat the other girl to a pulp, but is unsuccessful. "-Yes, we are." Temari holds up a traffic pass. Sasuke silently gasps, interested now.

"As you said, we're Genins of the Hidden Village of the Sand from the Country of Wind. We've come to this village to take the Chuunin selection exam." Temari pockets the traffic pass. Naruto is slightly confused. "Chuunin selection exam?" Kagome glares at him, clearly giving him a look that says 'BAKA!', and Naruto flinches. Kagome walks over to him to pull on his ear. "The Chuunin exam is for graduating into the next level for a ninja, Chuunin." Naruto pulls out of the grasp of Kagome. "Really! Then I'm definitely going to take the Chuunin selection exam!"

Kagome shakes her head, she is going to train him and train him hard, not like the childish training they did before. Sasuke jumps down from the tree. "Oi, you there." Terami turns around, a slight blush on her cheeks, and point to herself. "You mean, Me?" Sasuke glares. "No, the one next to you with the gourd." Sasuke points to Gaara.

Gaara stops and turns around. "Gaara of the sand. I am also interested in you and the girl with the long hair." Sakura walks closer to Sasuke. "He's Sasuke Uchiha and I'm Saku-" Gaara cuts her off with a glare. "Not you, the one with the dark hair." (A.N, he said long hair because Kagome's hair reaches below her waist, which sometimes is braided.) Kagome looks Gaara in the eye. "Kagome Tenshi." The wind starts to blow, eerily, while the three keep there eyes on each other. Sasuke and Kagome on Gaara, Gaara on Sasuke and Kagome.

Kagome turns around, sensing Naruto about to speak, and silences him with a glare. But he still yells out. "Het, hey, what about me?" Gaara give a simple answer. "Not interested." Naruto deflates. (A.N, Anime style babe! XD sorry.) All three of the sand Genins turn around and leave in one jump, looking like a blur to the villagers. Kagome hears Sasuke 'hmph'. Kagome rolls her eyes, and looks at Naruto sternly. "Naruto, you will be trained by me, later." Naruto shy's away, intimidated by the look she is giving him. 'When did she get so scary?'

Kagome disappears with a body flicker. Naruto crouches down next to Konohamaru. "Do you think I look weak, Konohamaru?" Konohamaru smiles. "Weaker than Sasuke!" Naruto jumps up to yell at Sasuke, only to be thrown into the fence, but not hard enough to make a hole. "Naruto, I suggest you shut up, before you make a fool of yourself, Baka~"

Above them, three older ninjas, watch them. Ninjas from village hidden in the sound. "Kagome! I thought you left?" Kagome crosses her arms over her developed chest. "I remembered that your still the baka you were when you left a few weeks ago." Naruto starts to whine. "What do you think?" Kagome stops all movement at the sound of another voice, but pretends to listen Naruto's whine. "I don't think there much." This voice sounds younger then the one before.

"But we need to keep our eye on the two black haired ones from Konoha and the guy with the gourd from the Sand village." The voices start fade as Kagome and the rest start walking back to town.

Kagome ran across building tops, leaving Naruto and the rest of team seven. She made it to the Hokage tower in time to hear Kakashi say all of team sevens name. "I recommend those four to the Chuunin selection exam under my name, Kakashi Hatake." Kagome almost jumped up and down in excitement. 'FINALLY! I'll be able to fight people that aren't from Konoha!' Kagome jumped off the building, landing on the ground, in time to see Gaara, Kankuro and Terami pass by.

:::Kagome's P.O.V:::

I wonder what they're doing here. Before I could follow them, a tan blur jumped on me. "Akamaru!" I flip backward, holding on to Akamaru, and land on my feet. I look up to see Kiba running over to me, I smaile at him. "Hey, Kiba!" Akamaru yips at me. I laugh. "Don't worry, I'll pet you!" I pet Akamaru, and turn my attention back to Kiba. "Sorry about Akamaru, I guess he smelt you and wanted more treats." I glare at Kiba while he scratches the back of his neck. "I didn't win Akamaru over with treats! It's because I know were he likes to be itched." I reach behind his ear and allow one of my nails to became longer, my normal sized nail wouldn't be able to make him shake his back leg.

"Any ways, heres Akamaru back, I am a bit busy." Kiba gave me a look. "Did it have anything to do with the Hokage tower?" I smile sheepishly at him, before I do a body flicker. I stop atop one of the buildings when I see Shikamaru. Hmmm, the last time I played a prank was a while ago… And the playful part of me really wants to play a prank on him.

Damn my half demon fox blood. I smirk evilly. Here goes nothing. I do a quick few hand signs, and I transform into Asuma Sarutobi. Wait, What should I saw… You know, never mind, I have left over pink dye. Theres a poof and the transformation is off. I pull the pink dye out of my weapon pouch, and jump silently behind him. I lift the bottle with the clear liquid in it and put it over his head. I breathe slow and calmly.

And pour the liquid on his gravity deifying pony-tail and disappear with my demonic speed in a tree 5 meters away from him. I do a few hand signs and shoot a stream of water on him. "What the…"

Once he's dry, the tips of his hair will be a bright barbie pink. I appear next to him. "What happened? Was it Naruto?" I said this in a bored tone. And yes I know, I'm immature for blaming Naruto, but it's been almost three weeks since I played a prank. Shikamaru just mutters his favorite word. "Trouble some."

I pouted, I was hoping for a different reaction. I 'hn'ed and left to find Naruto.

:::THE BRIDGE NEXT MORNING:::

I sat there, ignoring Sakura's and Naruto's voice. I sighed. "Naruto, Sakura-" They stopped talking to look over at me. "-Shut. Up. NOW." They both settled down to glaring at each other. I threw a kunai in the post that is between them, startling them. "I said stop. Take a nap or something. Because if Kakashi is late, he's dead."

Kakashi appeared on the bridge rail hour or two later "Yo!" And I pulled out his Icha Icha book that I had stolen before I came. He eyed me, probably checking for a Genjutsu. I pulled a lighter out of my weapon pouch, and he slowly started to sweat, and his muscles clenched about to jump towards me. I smirked, if he jumped, he should land in the water below.

…  
… Come on.

He jumped, reaching for his book while I flipped over him and kick him in the back, watching as he made a loud 'splash' in the water. I grinned, lit the lighter so the book caught fire and dropped it down in the water when it was halfway burnt and Kakashi stared at it in horror.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

:::IN TOWN:::

Everyone looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. All the Genins from Konoha ether flinched or smirked, knowing that Kakashi just got owned.

:::BACK WITH KAGOME:::

After Kakashi got dried off, he explained about signing us up for the Chuunin exams and handed us applications. I agreed, Naruto agreed, Sasuke agreed while smirking and Sakura reluctantly agreed. 'If Sasuke is doing it, I will too, CHA!' inner Sakura ranted.

'3pm in room 301 in two days.' I thought walking beside Naruto. Naruto was in dream land, Sasuke had some killing intent rolling off him and Sakura walked between the two boys not having a clue about what either was thinking. I search myself for a pen. "Anyone have a pen?" Sakura reaches back to her weapon pouch and pulls out a pen. I raise a brow. Did she plan to use that as a secret weapon…

I take the pen and quickly sigh the application form and put it in my back pocket. I look over at Naruto. I really missed him when he was gone. "Hey Naruto, want to train?" He gives me his famous kitsune grin. He's so Kawaii, I give him a hug. "I'll take that as a yes! If you do good during training, I'll bring you to Ramen Ichiraku!"

"REALLY!" My ears flatted. "Yes, only if you stop yelling in my ears, sensitive hearing, remember?" He nods his head. "Gomen." I jump into one of the trees "Meet me at our usual spot. Ja Ne!" He waves, and I disappear into the darkness. But frown when Naruto ask Sakura something while blushing.

READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!  
Yeah, I know I changed to date for the Chuunin exams, but… You'll see!

If you have any suggestions, or you have an Idea for the story, Tell me in a review or PM

Ja Ne.

Julia XD :P


	8. Chapter 8

SORRY FOR THE DELAY!  
Next Chapter...

35 bowls of soup is how much ramen Naruto ate. That's just minimum amount of how much he can eat. "Naruto…-" He looked at her fearfully, his chopsticks half way up to his mouth. "-Good job during training." Naruto sighed and gave Kagome his famous fox grin, Kagome blushed, and went back to eating her ramen.

:::EARLIER THAT DAY:::

Naruto sat in the middle of the field, sitting in a meditating position, while Kagome kept her eye on him and reading a 'How to train idiots'. Step One: teach him patience.

It has been about three minutes when Naruto started fidgeting. "Kagome~, I think I'm finished. Can we go get some ramen or play a prank on Ino?" Kagome threw a kunai near his leg, along with a bunch of others that went in a straight line because, every time he complained, then the next kunai would get closer and closer. Naruto had about 2 inches before a kunai stabbed him in the leg. Naruto smartly shut up, and tried meditating again.  
Key word: … tried…

Step Two: teach him to detect his enemies and defend himself.

Naruto walked around, whipping his head from side to side, while trying to walk silently.

SNAP.

That one sound echoed through the forest. Naruto jumped when some bushes beside him shook and he threw a kunai, making a thwump, hitting the ground. the one thought going through Naruto's mind. 'W-where is s-she?'

Kagome, watching from a tree top as her clones kept spooking him, decided to throw a few kunai and shurikin and appear in front of him with her two daggers watching as Naruto dodged her weapons she threw. they had been at this for almost two hours. Kagome quickly flipped over him and spun around to place her daggers around his neck but he deflected her by using his kunai and jumped away from her. They both charged, making the familiar sound of Naruto's kunai hitting Kagome's daggers, and held each other in place. Giving Kagome the chance to get a closer look into Naruto's eyes. 'Wow… I didn't realize they were that bright blue color.'

Naruto noticed that Kagome is distracted, obviously with the glazed looked in her eyes, and pulled out another kunai and held it against her neck. "Yield, Ka-go-me~." Kagome yielded by turning her head to the side, a kitsune's way of yielding. Naruto put his weapons away while Kagome sheathed her daggers. They walked over to the edge of the training fields to eat some lunch under the shade.

"Your getting better Naruto." Kagome patted him on the head, a habit she picked up when around little kids, and smiled. "Yeah~, well, you were distracted." Naruto smirked when Kagome turned her head away, but she only did that so he wouldn't see the blush that had appeared, remembering his eyes. "Oh, hey Naruto, I made you something! Here." Kagome handed him a necklace with purple beads and every 5 beads there was a claw looking bead. "What is it?" Kagome gave him a deadpanned look. "Oh, right…" Naruto put the necklace on, it fit around his head pretty good. When Naruto tried taking it off, it glowed a little and felt like someone was holding it on. "HEY! WHY CAN'T I GET IT OFF?!" Kagome snickered. "Because only I can!" Naruto started to pout. "Why is-"

"Kagome. Where are you?" Naruto is cut off by a male voice that sounded like he just hit puberty.

Naruto noticed Kagome suddenly go stiff. 'OH NOOOO! It's Hojo!' Kagome started wishing she could just die. (A.N, sorry, I just had to add Hojo!) Hojo, came running through the forest and over to Kagome.  
The boy who came running over has short brown hair, dark brown eyes, freckles going across his nose and he is a little chubby.

"Hey Kagome! Have you thought about the date I asked you on?" Kagome mentally sweat dropped. 'It's been two weeks since then… Is he really that… desperate? Damn.' Kagome scratched the back of her head. "Ah, no. I've been too busy. Sorry?" Naruto started to fidget when Hojo got down on his knees and took Kagome's hands in his own. "Well, Do you want to-" Hojo got cut off by Naruto when he slapped Hojo's hands away and held Kagome in his arms possessively. "No, she doesn't-" Naruto glared, making Hojo sweat. "-Now scram." Hojo jumped up and ran. Kagome had started blushing when Naruto pulled her into his arms.

"A-ano… Naruto." Naruto's eyes widened, and he let go of Kagome, they stumbled around and Naruto tripped on a root and almost landed on Kagome, her on the bottom him on the top. Kagome started blushing beet red. 'OMG! I think Imma die now from… from… AGH! I CAN'T THINK!' Naruto looked at Kagome's red face. 'Why is she so red?' Naruto thought and put his hand to Kagome's forehead.

Kagome jumped away from Naruto when a banshee scream rang though the forest.

"LOOK! IT'S SASUKE!" Naruto and Kagome snickered. More fangirls. Kagome did a body flicker to where she heard the scream come from just in time to see Sasuke run like his life depended on it. Kagome almost fell to the ground laughing, that is, until she heard several male voices yell. "KAGOME IS HERE TOO! LET'S GET 'EM!" Kagome quickly caught up to Sasuke, not even out of breath, thanks to her being a half demon.  
And yes, Kagome did get a fan-club while team seven was gone.

"Hey Sasuke, I see your stalkers haven't given up." Kagome smirked when he glared at her. Kagome grabbed his wrist and disappeared in a whirl wind of Sakura petals. Sasuke closed his eyes, and opened them when Kagome poked his shoulder. They were on the roof of his apartment. Sasuke gave a quick 'Thanks' before jumping down to his window and slipped inside. Kagome sighed, she really hoped for the Chuunin exams to be over soon.

Kagome raced above the roofs to get back to the training grounds where Naruto is. When she arrived, he was no where to be seen, but Kagome could smell him in a tree 5 meters away from her. Kagome smiled wickedly. "Hmm, I'm sure Naruto won't mind if I eat his last bowl of ramen." She mentally high five her chibi self when Naruto jumped down in front of her with a kunai in hand. "No one get's the last bowl except me, BELIEVE IT!" He still says his famous line 'believe it'… whatever, as long as it keeps him happy… he might just grow out of it.

Naruto charged Kagome, while she pulled out a red rose. 'Nature style: Rose whip' Kagome thought jumping over Naruto and pulling her hand above her head and brought it down fast, making her rose whip come down with terrifying speed. Naruto let out an 'eep' and jumped out of the way, only to start sinking… Kagome's Earth style: Quick Sand one of her tricks of trapping her enemies. 'What the… But I didn't see her do any hand signs!'

Kagome swung her whip above her head and brought her hand down to the left and back to the right making it wrap around Naruto's neck. "I… I give up." Naruto wanted to slap himself for sounding so pathetic. "I think it's time to be done. Don't want you to be too sore for the Chuunin exams." Kagome pulled out her wallet to see how much money she had… She would be able to buy Naruto 100 bowls of ramen, great~.

:::NOW:::

Kagome yawned, or at least pretended to. "Hey Naruto, I'm gonna head back to our apartment to get some shut eye." Naruto gave her a deadpanned look, meaning, he knew Kagome is lying. Kagome just leaned over and pushed him out of his seat after putting money in his hand, jumped out of her seat and walk out.

Naruto blink a few times. "W-wait… AAH! She got away again!" Naruto hung his head, he was never gonna be able to find her now. She could be in the **South Pole for all he knew!

Kagome lay in her tree when she heard her 'Kagome Fan-club' walking closer to her. 'REALLY! When do I get to relax without them FINDING ME?!'

"SEE! I told you I'd seen her jump into this tree!" Okay… Now Kagome wanted to kill them all. Kagome summoned Sesshomaru to scare them off. All the guys below her went rigid when they heard the familiar sound of a silver dog growling. "O-o-oh n-n-n-n-n-no… It's… SESSHOMARU!" (A.N, I almost forgot about him!)

All the boys scrambled, getting away from the dangerous dog. "Why did you have to call on me, Kagome?" Kagome scoffed at him. "Because I can."  
Kagome decide she would keep Sesshomaru with her for the rest of the day. Goodbye fan-club, HELLO~ alone time! Kagome wandered the streets, not sure what to do. She stopped when she saw the sign of one of her favorite restaurants, the one with the best oden EVER! Being a half demon, she can eat as much as much as she wants without gaining weight and go without food for a couple months. (A.N, I know a few people that can eat tons a food and not gain an ounce of weight… Not fair!)

Kagome walked through the door, maneuvered her way to the front, and jumped into one of the few empty seats. Sesshomaru put his front paws on the seat next to her to see the menu Kagome is holding. There are many tables and booths and at the front of the restaurant is where you can sit and watch the cook's make your food. Kagome nodded her head in a greeting when she saw Yumi. (A.N, pronounced: You-Me…)

"Hi Kagome! What can I get you?" Yumi looked down at the seat next to Kagome to see Sesshomaru's head. "Ooh! You brought Sesshy with you!-" Sesshomaru grumbled at the nickname. "-What can I get you both?" When Sesshomaru told Kagome all Yumi heard was short barks and growls. " 'Beef Banquet' for the dog-" Sesshomaru growled, vowing he would kill her when he got the chance. "-And two bowls of oden for me." Kagome pulled out her wallet grabbing the amount of money needed, plus tip, and handed it to Yumi. "Be back with your food, Kagome!" Yumi took the money and scurried back into the kitchen.

Kagome inhaled deeply, smelly the delicious smell of oden… and sand… 'Sand!?' Kagome turned her head to the right, where the smell is coming from, to see Gaara, his teammates and, who Kagome assumed, their sensei. Sesshomaru watched Kagome turn her head to the side, thinking she might get whiplash from doing that, and turned his head in the direction Kagome is starring so intently. Gaara and Kankuro is facing her while Terami and Baki have their backs to her. (A.N, no, Kagome doesn't know their sensei's name.)

Gaara looked up, feeling Kagome's intent stare towards him, and stared back.

…

"Here's your order Kagome!' Kagome was startled out go her starring contest by Yumi's honey coated voice. "Thanks, Yumi, I'm going to eat up on the roof again." Kagome grabbed the plate and bowls. Yumi made 'shoo'ing motions with her hands, already used to the fact that Kagome sometimes ate up on the roof. As Kagome walked out, she could feel Gaara starring at her back, along with a few other people. Baki Terami and Kankuro noticed Gaara's eyes following something, and turned to see who or what it was. They saw a 13 yr old girl with long black hair in a thick braid and a silver dog following her out the door. "Isn't that the girl we first met when we came into town?" Kankuro asked.

Terami snickered. "You mean the one that was able to place her daggers around your neck and make you sweat?" Kankuro glared while Baki looked slightly shocked and amused.

When Kagome was outside she jumped up on to the roof, careful not to drop anything. When she landed, she placed Sesshomaru's plate down on the ground, and sat crisscross apple sauce. She watched as Sesshomaru attempted to 'Gracefully' eat his food… "Hahaha!" It is probably the funniest thing she has ever seen. The big silver dog growled at her, jumping towards her, and tried to wipe his muzzle on her, which is covered in B.B.Q sauce.

:::Kagome's P.O.V:::

I mentally groaned, quickly but carefully place my bowls on the roof top, and flipped over the edge of the roof. I turned around and kick up where Sesshomaru's stomach is. He evaded my attack by placing his front paws on my foot and using his back paws to push of, landing behind me.

I sensed him charge me, fast, I turn around and bring my knee up to hit his… Doggy chin, making him flip backwards. I appeared by his side and press a few of his pressure points, catching him as he goes limp, and throw him on my shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "You know Sesshomaru, you are going to help me train Naruto." I smile evilly, scaring the audience that had gathered, and jumped back on to the roof, laying Sesshomaru down I told him that he wouldn't be able to move for 25 minutes. Still smiling wickedly, thinking about the training Naruto will be put through, I sit down by my food and continue to eat.

:::END Kagome's P.O.V:::  
:::LATER:::

Kagome had Naruto at the training grounds again. "Okay Naruto, Sesshomaru will help you train! Me and him will randomly attack you and you have to sense us and deflect our attacks." Naruto nodded, paying complete attention to her words. "And then after words, I will… borrow some scrolls from the library with Jutsu attacks in them and I want to read how to do them and then try to attack me with that Jutsu." Naruto nearly groaned, and Kagome noticed. "Naruto,-" He look at her. "-Shock." Naruto fell on the ground his whole body shaking, almost looking like he got hit by lightning.

When it was over Naruto sat up. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! HOW DID YOU EVEN DO THAT?" Kagome pointed to her neck then pointed at him and said. "Subjugation spell." Naruto looked down at the necklace around his neck, seeing it glowing white a little and slowly fading. "What the…?" Kagome just laughed. "I'll tell you later where I learned that from."

(A.N, if my fight scene is bad… I'm sorry!)

Kagome used a Water Element: Mist then she and Sesshomaru took their places on each side of Naruto. Naruto tried to detect their Chakra like Kagome had taught him earlier, and when he thought he sensed Kagome, he threw a kunai. He heard a slight 'poof' meaning he hit a clone. Naruto concentrated harder, sweating a little, and charged when he sensed Sesshomaru, pulling a kunai out to stab him. Sesshomaru bit the blade, when Naruto was gonna bring it to his neck, and ripped it out of his hand making Naruto get flung to the side, he slid a few feet back when he landed on his feet.

But then quickly brought up a blade when Kagome came jumping through the mist towards him bringing down her black and white daggers.

Clang.

RIIIP.

"Oww…"

Pant, pant.

Clang.

"Ha! … AAAH!"

That is what Sesshomaru could heard since he couldn't see a thing.

Kagome jumped away from Naruto as he swung his Kunai at her. When she jumped away he threw several shuriki, hitting Kagome. Kagome fell with a 'thump'. Naruto panicked and ran over to her, her body already in a pool of her blood. "K-K-Kagome? NO! KAGOME!" A 'poof' startled Naruto and he looked down to see… water. 'This is a water clone!' As if reading his mind, Kagome's deadly voice came from beside his ear. "No duh."

Naruto spun around to see… Nothing. Then he smelled something delicious. He followed the smell to see a bowl of Ramen. He jump over to it and went to grabbed it, only for it to grow legs and walk away. Naruto stopped and searched. When he found it he stopped the GenJutsu from continuing. "Hehehe! Naruto, behind you!" Naruto slowly turned around, dread starting to show on his face. But what he saw made him want to laugh. "It's just you Kagome!" But immediately the dread returned when Kagome smiled evilly. "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Naruto slammed into the ground ten times. A groan came from the hole in the ground, meaning Naruto is still alive and kicking… sort of.

Naruto slowly crawled out. "Oww. I thought it was 'Shock'?" Kagome smirked. "It is, but I can do several different kinds of commands… How about I tell you about them! You already know the first two, so here's the rest, S-" Kagome was cut off by Naruto tackling her and yelling in her sensitive ears. "NOOOOOOOOO! YOUR EVIL! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OLD KAGOME!?"

Kagome kicked him off and from behind him Naruto could sense Sesshomaru coming. Naruto turned his body around in mid-flight and successfully kicking Sesshomaru in his side making his fly into a tree. SLAM, BOOM.  
The 'SLAM' was Sesshomaru hitting a tree and the 'BOOM' was the impact of Sesshomaru's weight knocking down the tree. "Man Sessh, you've gotten fat." Naruto laugh and Sesshomaru growled warning Kagome he is gonna attack.

"Hey, Naruto…. Sesshomaru was going easy on you before, but now he's angry… He's gonna kill us, so I suggest you RUN!"

They both took of towards town with an angry silver demon dog on their heels, making the air almost blow people over that they pasted.  
They jumped over Kiba and his teammates, Ino and her teammates and Neji and his teammates before they got to the safety of Kagome's emergency 'Sesshomaru barrier'.  
"Tomorrow, we train, now we try to survive the night till Sesshomaru cools down. I need to make a note to self: Never call Sesshomaru fat or DIE!" Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

#+#+#+#+#  
READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

**ImageBreaker7… Inside joke for you. XD XD

Sorry it took so long, I'm kinda sick so my stories may take a little longer to be updated.

Ja Ne,

Julia XD :P


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto let out a big breath loudly, Kagome smirked knowing why, his head is probably still aching. His headache had started to lessen about an hour ago. How did he get a headache? Well, yesterday, while waiting for Sesshomaru to chill, Kagome had him study different Ninja Tactics while she fought Sesshomaru to help him blow off some steam.

:::FLASH BACK:::

CRACK.

Naruto jumped and looked to his right in time to see Kagome use one of her favorite Lightning Jutsus.

Kagome had almost had her back hit the tree but she flipped mid-flight letting her feet take to blow and jumped off the tree towards Sesshomaru. Hence the 'crack'. Kagome quickly made one hand jutsu.

Lightning Element: Lightning Bomb. Tiger, snake, dog, monkey, horse, snake, hare.

A large ball of energy appeared on Kagome's hand as she pointed it at Sesshomaru and a lightning bolt shot out and hit Sesshomaru before he had time to react. Paralyzing him and burning him, it wouldn't kill him but that doesn't mean it didn't feel like hell. Sesshomaru dropped to the ground, whimpering and growling. "Hn, you shouldn't have attacked me." Kagome picked him up and placed him on a makeshift chair and made sure he was comfortable when she lad him down. "Naruto, how's the studying coming." Naruto growled an almost inhuman growl. 'I swear, she loves to see people suffer.' Naruto make an 'Okay' sign with his hand toward Kagome, while mentally killer her with kunai and shuriken.

:::FLASH BACK END:::

That day Kagome decided to wear a pastel green turtle neck top with no sleeves that cuts to a V at the bottom, Black Capri pants with bandages around the knees and Slip-on black shoes, her hair is braided in the back, reaching mid-thigh. Kagome looked around her, remembering what had happened the day before.

:::KAGOME'S FLASH BACK:::

Kagome sat next to the chair Sesshomaru was in, glaring at her for putting him in this state. Kagome got up and walked into the middle of the field, glancing at Naruto who was still study. 'Hehe, he looks like he wants to kill something… or someone.' Kagome smirked as she sat down crossing her legs and putting her hands on her knees. She closed her eyes and let her senses open up to the surrounding area. Her eyes shot open when she felt a demonic aura like Naruto's, just not as strong and waaaaaay more killer intent. Kagome jumped up and turned around looking up into a tree, looking straight into teal green eyes.

His eyes widened a fraction. 'She was able to sense me again…' Kagome used her demonic speed to appear behind him, hiding her aura. Gaara looked around searching for the blacked hair girl, Kagome. "Behind you." He turned around. "How are you able to sense me?" Kagome thought about. 'Should I tell him the whole truth, or just a small part of it?'

"I can sense the one-tailed beast inside you." His eyes visible widened. "But, how." He watched as she shrugged and replied. "I dunno, just can." Kagome mentally smirked. 'Oops, I lied. Hehehe!'

:::KAGOME'S FLASH BACK END:::

After that Kagome had left him there and sensed him leave.  
And the day before, like maybe close to dinner, Iruka-sensei had attacked her as a enemie nin and ambushed her. She immediately saw through it, and kicked his ass.

Kagome sighed, team seven are waiting for Sakura. "Hey Sakura, Your late." Naruto said. Kagome and Sasuke looked up to see Sakura walking towards them. Sakura waved a little. "Heh. Y-yeah… Good morning, Sasuke…" Sasuke looked up. "Yeah, right." Kagome tilted her head, sensing Sakura's depressed aura. Sasuke noticed she wasn't as excited as usual. Kagome walked up to her. "Sakura, don't worry. I'm sure you'll do fine." Sakura looked up, it meant a lot to her that Kagome was reassuring her. "Thanks Kagome!" Kagome smiled and tugged on her sleeve, and they all walked into the Academy. Kagome looked up at the ceiling, sensing a genjutsu.

They walked up the stairs in time to see a guy in bright green spandex get pushed down by some guys blocking the door.. 'What the…' Kagome raised her brow. This was gonna be easy for her, she could practically see the real sign through the genjutsu. 'Their using a weak genjutsu for a reason.' Team seven walked closer to the crowd. "Your taking the Chuuni exams but can't get passed us?" One guys said, standing in front of the door. "Yeah, you should give up." The seconded guy said, smirking.

"Please let us through, we need to go in there." Tenten said in a 'scared' voice.

The first guy slapped her when she tried getting through. Kagome growled, ready to kill. A bunch of the other genins in the crowd started whispering. the seconded guy, the one with black spiky hair, asked. "Did one of you say harsh? Don't kid yourself, we're being nice compared to what you'll be facing in the Chuunin exams." Kagome stepped forward. "That's a weak Jutsu your using." The two guys looked surprised. "We're on the second floor. Right Sakura, you must have seen it when we walked in." Sakura looked up a bit confused, until she understood what Kagome was trying to do, and then fire of determination burned in her eyes. "Yeah, I saw it the minute we walked up the steps."

"Why don't you dropped the Genjutsu." Sasuke, who demanded more than asked, standing beside Sakura. The sign swirled around for a second until it read 201. "Huh. You guys think your tough seeing though the Genjutsu. Well how about this?" The guy with the blue, thing, covering his head, which made his brown hair stick out the bottom, attacked Sasuke with a kick. Sasuke went to kick back. Kagome used her demonis speed to grab Sasuke's leg while the guy wearing greened grabbed the other guys, they stood back to back.

The group of kids gasped. One thought ran through all, except a few, their heads. 'How'd they do that.' The two on Lee's team thought, 'She's was as fast as Lee.'

The guy with the light black hair back off, Sasuke did the same. Sasuke eyed the guy in green.

Lee's team walked up to him, and the one with brown hair walked up to stand in front of the guy in green. "Hey, what happened to the plan? You said to keep a low profile." Lee looked at Neji. "Yeah I know, but…" Lee looked at Sakura and Kagome. Kagome quickly stood close to Naruto, whispering. "Save me from the green bushy brow monster!" Naruto chuckled. (A.N, Guys that aren't perverted chuckle, guys that ARE perverts giggle… Like girls. xD)

Lee walked up to Sakura, getting on his knees. "My name is Rock Lee, you are Sakura, right? Please be my girlfriend, I promise to protect you with my life." Kagome almost fell flat on her face because of Sakura's face expression. She. Looked. HORRIFIED. Like she had been asked to kiss Naruto. Kagome put her hand over her mouth and stood behind Naruto so no on would see her trying not to laugh and placed her forehead on Naruto's back, taking deep breaths.

"Definitely not." Kagome now stood by Naruto side to see how, the one now known as Lee, would react. He almost looked like he wanted to cry. Kagome smirked and walked beside Sakura. "What she means is: Maybe some other time." Sakura looked at her with her eyes bulging and her mouth hanging open, Lee puffed out his chest, probably in manly pride. Kagome's smirk grew.

Neji and Tenten walked closer to where they were standing. "Hey you, over here. Everyone looked towards Neji's way. "What's your name, you and the dark haired girl?" Naruto put his hands behind his head, getting ready to speak, but then stopped remembering that Kagome was standing right beside him. Kagome walked over to stand to the side of Sasuke but a little behind him."It's common courtesy to give give the other person your name first before asking someone else."

"Your rookies aren't you? How old are you?" Both Kagome and Sasuke answers in unison. "I'm not obliged to answer." Neji gave them both a hard look. "What's that?" Tenten started giggling. Kagome raised a brow. Kagome and Sasuke started to walk away. Kagome noticed both Naruto and Lee with their left hand on the wall depressed. "Naruto, stop acting immature and let's go." Naruto lifted his head to look at her, nodded his head and started to follow her and Sakura started following them as well.

Kagome looked over to a opened door to see the two guys from earlier, and flicker her hand toward them, and their Genjutsu fell. "What the…" They weren't expecting this. Kagome smirked their way, going up the stairs. Kagome looked at her teammate, Naruto still looked depressed, Sasuke looked excited (well she couldn't blame him), and Sakura looked a little worried. 'Well, it looks like things will be interesting and fun….'

:::FEW MINUTES LATER:::

"Hey you, with the attitude, hold on." Everyone turned around.

(A.N, well, we all know what happens next, Sasuke get beat up by Lee and Lee is stopped by his sensei. Oh, and Sakura dodges the hearts sent from Lee to her… XD)

'This whole business about being too slow… I could beat him in speed.' Kagome thought as she watch a 'turtle' stop Lee from using an attack that, to Kagome, looked interesting. 'Damn, I wanted to see what the end result would've been!' (A.N, omg, Kagome doesn't care if Sasuke was hurt or not! O.O) Kagome jumped up and caught Sasuke in mid-air before Sakura could. She lad him down and place her hand on his chest, so she could heal him. Her hands started to glow a light red. Sakura was too busy cradling Sasuke's head to notice. Once all the bruises were healed she stood up and walked over to Naruto to help him up. He was too shocked to do anything at the moment.

Kagome rolled her eyes at Sasuke's glare towards Lee. Geez, it's not like he's invincible. Naruto suddenly hit his open palm with his fist like he suddenly had an idea. She looked over to what he was looking at… A turtle? … Okay, now that is a little weird. A red turtle talking to Lee… Kagome sensed his aura to be human… Transformation jutsu. Probably.

Lee suddenly yelled out. "Aaah, I was not planning to use a Forbidden Jutsu!" Kagome got bored and called out to here teammates that it was time to go. "But Kagome, that weird thing he is talking to is his sensei."

Sakura and Sasuke looked at him funny. "Huh?" Sakura jumped up and started arguing with Naruto. "Naruto. Sakura. Shut up. it's time to leave to get the Chuunin exams started." They all nodded but then stopped when a poof of smoke appeared and a older version of Lee appeared. "What the… Hell?" Kagome couldn't help but say that. I mean, who wouldn't. Suddenly a older guy that looks like Lee appears on top of the turtle with the same bushy brows, the same bowl but hair and the same big round eyes. What else would you say? 'Oh look, another green wearing monster from heck to weird me out!'?

They all just started as Guy suddenly punches Lee. "I'm sorry Lee, but its for your own good." Guy's voice cracks. and they both start to tear up. "S-sensei." Lee exclaims. Suddenly a sunset appears behind them. (A.N, where the hell did that come from?!) "Oh Lee!" They both are crying now. "Oh sensei, I am.. So sorry!" Kagome's face expression had changed from amused, to disgusted. 'Are they both… Gay?' "Its alright now, its over."

Lee jumps up and hugs Guy.

"SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

… 'Yeah, their both totally in lo~ve… Ew.' Kagome started tugging her teammates away from them. She wants to be far away from them. Now. Guy gave Lee a 100 laps. "Hey, what about the Chuunin exams?" Guy turned around and rubbed the back of his neck. "Right, I almost forgot about that. Ahem, Lee you not only disobeyed me but you also disrupted the Chuunin exams. You require a slightly more severe punishment, don't you think." Lee agreed. "Yes Sir!" Guy nodded slightly.

"L~et's say 500 laps, how does that sound?"

Kagome dragged her teammates to their destination. "No time to watch the freak show, let go!"

They arrived at room 301. Kakashi stood there in front of the door. "I'm glad you all came. For your sake and and the others." He said it in very serious way. "Now you can all formally register for the Chuunin exams." Sakura looked at Kakashi weirdly. "What did you mean by 'all came'?" Kakashi stared explaining. "If one of your teammates didn't come, you wouldn't have been able to proceed. But you all came and you can continue on your way. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Kagome. I'm proud of you!" Kagome huffed. 'He better be!'

Kakashi moved out of the way saying good luck.

They entered a classroom full of different ninja's. Kagome felt that some of the auras were dark and evil. Kagome flinched when she heard a voice squeal out Sasuke's name. 'Oh no, it's the terrible banshees back together again.' Kagome wished she could just kill 'em both. 'Breath Kagome, just breath.' Kagome brought her hand up to her tamale to rub it and try to ignore both the banshee voices.

Kagome looked up when she heard Shikamaru Nara complain about wasting his breath over Naruto. And the crunching sounds of Choji munching on chips. She smiled at them, making them both blush a little. "Sorry but Sasuke's all mine." Kagome rolled her eyes. "He can't be all your's if he's our teammate." Ino just glared. "Your only saying that because you want Sasuke to be all yours!" Kagome rolled her eyes again. "I'm not gonna bother, your too busy drooling over Sasuke." Ino's eyes widened and she started to furiously rub at her chin.

Kagome looked over to where she sensed Gaara, and bowed her head slightly. Her two ears, from under the concealment, twitched when she heard footsteps, she looked over to see Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata and Shino. She smiled at them in greeting. Kagome went stiff and ignored the conversation and looked around for the really evil aura she just sensed. Naruto noticed her looking around. "Kagome whats wrong?" Kagome turned to look at him and blushed at how close he is, but quickly beat down the blush. "Oh, nothing… Except… Never mind, probably nothing."

"Hey you guys." Everyone, including Kagome, turned their attention toward a guy with light blue hair held in a low ponytail and glasses. "You might want to try keeping it down a little. I mean, no offense but your the nine rookies, right." They all nodded their heads. "I might want to be more silent if I were you. Look around." They all looked to see all the people in the room glaring at them.

"Who are you, anyways?" Ino asked asked after getting over her shock of all the ninjas death glares. "I'm Kabuto Yakushi.' Kagome could feel a dark aura around him. He started chuckling. "You remind me of myself a while back." They all looked back at him, scared. Well, that is except for Kagome. "Kabuto, is that your name." Kagome wanted to slap Sakura for being so stupid. 'He just said his name earlier, idiot.'

"Yeah."

"So this isn't the first time you taken the exam?"

Kagome answered before he could. "No, it's not." Everyone looked at her, a little confused. "It's his seventh. they hold Chuunin exams twice a year, so this would make it his fourth year." Kabuto nodded. "It looks like you did some homework." Sakura looked at Kabuto. "Wow, a veteran, you must be an expert by now!"

Kabuto smiled. "Yeah, sort of." Naruto decided to use this to an advantage. "So you can give us some inside tips." Kagome's curiosity spiked. Could he…?

Shikamaru started complaining again. "Don't give up hope so easily now. I have something that might help!" Everyone in their small little group looked at him interested. "And what is that?" Kagome walked up by Naruto.

"These." Kabuto pulled out a birch of cards. Kagome narrowed her eyes. "What are they?" Sakura asked him while looking at the balk white cards. Kabuto held up the cards. "Ninja info cards. These cards hold information on almost every ninja here. They are chakra encoded with information I have gathered over the years. I have more than 200 hundred of them. So you see-" Kabuto knelt on the ground placing his card down in front of him. "-I haven't been completely wasting my time." He reached for a card. He flipped a card over, showing it to be blank. "They appear blank, but when I put some of my chakra into it." Kabuto demonstrated.

A poof of smoked surround the small card to reveal a map. "Awesome." Was mostly said in the small group. He then started explaining about the Chuunin exams and why they came for the Chuunin exams.

Sasuke stepped up. "Do those cards of your have any information of different ninjas individually?" Kabuto nodded. "Why? do you have someone special in mind?" It was Sasuke's turn to nod. "Alright, if you know their names it'll make it easier for me to find their cards." Kagome narrowed her eyes. 'Who does he want to know about?'

"Gaara of the Sand. Rock Lee of the Leaf. And Kagome Tenshi of the Leaf also." Kagome glared at him. 'Gaara, Lee and… Me? WHy does he want to know more about me?' Kagomes eyes widened. 'Oh no. The missions the Hokage sent me on!'

"First up, Rock Lee-" Kabuto started. "-He's a year then you guys. Mission experience, 20 D ranks and 11 C ranks. His squad leader is Guy. In the last twelve months his TaiJutsu has radically improved. But his other skills are pretty shaky. Last year he got a lot of attention as a genin, and for some reason he refused to participate in the Chuunin exams. This will be his first year as a candidate just like you guys. His teammates are Tenten and Neji."

Kabuto pulled out another card. "Okay, now for Gaara of the Sand. Mission experience, 8 C rank and 1 B rank, he came back unharmed.-" there were a bunch of gasps. "-There is not a lot of information of him." Kagome looked up at Shikamaru as he made a grunting sound. That's when she noticed that the tips of his hair is a light pink. Kagome poked Naruto to look at Shikamaru while trying not to laugh. Naruto looked and was gonna laugh until Kagome put her hand over his mouth. Shikamaru looked over at them and blushed lightly when he noticed where they were looking, but then he got angry. 'I'm going to kill Naruto for doing this to me!'

"And next, Kagome Tenshi, she is a year older then you guys." The threes attention went back to Kabuto as he pulled another card out. "Mission experience 5 D ranks 10 C ranks 2 B and…" Kabuto's eyes widen. 'No way she could've…'  
"And she came back unharmed, squad leader is Kakashi, teammates are Sasuke Sakura and Naruto-" Kabuto quickly covered up his pause. "-And not much of info on her either." Everyone looked at her and she turned her head to the right. Kagome was quickly making hand signs in her mind. 'Fire Element: Phoenix Fire'

Kagome brought her hand to her side and pointed her palm at the deck of card and let out three small fire balls and burned all the cards. Everyone jumped away from where she shot her fire balls, except Kabuto who got some of his hair burned and his glasses fogged up. They all looked around to see a lot of the other genins glaring at them, some looking a little surprised and others looking excited.

Naruto started shaking and Sakura went to comfort him while Kagome glared at him but decided to let it slide once. Sakura went to comfort him. "Don't worry Naruto, we'll be fine." Naruto lifted his head really fast, almost hitting Sakura in her face and then he brought up a fist to point at all the occupants in the room, hitting Sakura in the chin this time, and yelled out to them. "MY NAME IS NARUTO UZAMAKI AND I'M GOING TO BEAT ALL YOUR ASSES! BELIEVE IT!"

Kagome heard Kakashi chuckle from the other side of the door. 'Why is he still standing there?'

Ino and Sakura started fighting. Naruto said something about feeling better. Sasuke grunted. and a few of the other team members started talking. Kagome's ears swiveled in the direction of Gaara's team.

"It's the same brat from before." That's Kankuro. "He's yipping like a little dog, all bark and no bite." That would be Terami. "What a jerk." Kagome ears swiveled in team Guy's direction. "Well he sure hasn't lost any of his spunk." Kagome recognized that to be Neji's voice. "He has passion." Lee's voice. Who wouldn't recognized the green beast's voice?  
"I guess you didn't scare him as much as you thought, Lee." It was more of a statement then a question. Kagome heard the sound team talking but could caught a thing they were saying. 'Damn it.'

Kagome grabbed the back of Sakura's collar to keep her from tackling Naruto and gave Naruto a glare which shut him up while pushing Sakura back by Ino.  
Kagome tensed, something was gonna happen and she is going to stop it. She saw the sound team run around the people and got into a stance. Kagome waited until the mummy looking guy pulled his arm back for a punch until she appeared by his side to kick him into the wall. There was a loud crack and a few gasps, she could feeling a lot of eyes on her person. She growled at the mummy. "Who said you could fight yet? I think you should save that for the Chuunin exams later when we actually have to fight."

The 'mummy' pushed himself out of the wall and went to attack her but was interrupted by a cloud of smoke and a pound 'poof'. "Okay you baby-faced Genin, pipe down and listen up." The smoke cleared up to show a bunch of ninjas, including the two from earlier, and a guy in the middle with scars on his face and a forehead protector with a cap covering the top of his head. Kagome stood up straight. 'Well he definitely as seen many battles.'

"It's time to begin. I'm Ibiki Morino, your proctor. And from this moment your worst enemy."

Kagome smirked. Things seemed to be getting better and better… And so much more fun. 'Man I can wait till we can fight.' Kagome thought with a little blood lust.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sorry I took so long to update! I got sick then I had to catch up with school work, also I'm writing two other chapters for two other stories and I'm waiting for my friend to finish writing a lemon for one of my stories.

Speaking of lemons, I need votes for if I will put a lemon in this story or not. 10 VOTES IS WHAT I NEED! Then I can ask my friend to write a lemon for this story.

READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!

Ja Ne!

Julia!


	10. Chapter 10

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ImagineBreaker7 AND Kira1993  
ONWARD!

* * *

;;;FlashBack;;;

:::TWO DAYS AFTER TEAM SEVEN LEFT FOR THEIR FIRST REAL MISSION:::

Kagome knocked on the Hokage's office door. "Come in." Came the gruff voice of the Hokage. Kagome walked in. "Ah, Kagome. Is there something you need?" Kagome quietly walked closer to his desk, suddenly interested in looking at her feet. "Umm. Well... I have something to tell you." Came Kagome's shy and nervous voice. "Hm. And what would that be?" The Hokage asked curiously. Kagome shuffled her feet, not sure how to go about this. Kagome started mumbling something incoherent. The Hokage just rose an eyebrow.

"Ugh, maybe I should just show you instead of trying to explain it." Kagome reached up to her black choker necklace. She spent two days thinking about this moment. 'Will he banish me from Konoha?' Kagome thought as she slowly uncliped her necklace. 'Please, whatever Kamis are out there, let the Hokage trust me when I say I am not an enemy.' Kagome pulled the necklace off, showing her true self. Red hair in a thick braid reaching mid-calf, red fox ears on her head, a red tail the tip almost reaching the ground, long blue midnight colored nails and long fangs. Kagome smiled at the Hokage nervously. The Hokage sat there wide eyed.

Kagome let her head fall. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I thought you might kick me out of the village, and I still do." Kagome looked up. "Please let me stay in in Konoha. Trust me when I say that you can trust me. I am not an enemy, or a spy or anything like that." She let her head fall again. "This village is my new home. And I don't want to have to leave it." Kagome had started to cry a little. "Please. Let me stay." Since Kagome was looking down, she didn't see as the Hokage's eye softened and he smiled kindly at her.

In the end, the Hokage let her stay, and sent her on 3 B rank missions and 1 A rank mission, gaining his trust. Kagome became close with the Hokage, who she now refers to as grandpa or grandfather, because he had been kind to her when she trusted him enough to show him what she really was.

* * *

:::NOW:::

Kagome meant to burn the cards before he could read anything, but was shocked when Sasuke asked for info on her. Then when she heard about Lee and Gaara, she became too interested to burn them right away. Then she had started to panic when everyone looked at her like they were gonna ask questions after Kabuto said that he had no more info on her. She kept stumbling over herself in her mind trying to think of a Jutsu to burn the cards. When she did, it was actually pretty funny. Kagome silently giggled. Kabuto didn't move out of the way in time and some of his clothes are now burnt along with the ends of his hair and his glasses were a bit burnt, the edges of his glasses had turned a light black from being so close.

Kagome watched as Naruto panicked. 'If he doesn't remember anything I had him study I swear I'll kill him' Kagome thought as Sasuke and Sakura started glaring at Naruto. Sasuke sat in the other side of the class room at one of the desks behind Sakura. Sasuke was in-between unknown ninjas and Sakura sat at the end of her desk also sitting next to an unknown ninja a desk behind Naruto. Naruto had Hinata on his right and another unknown ninja on his left. Kagome sat with an unknown ninja on her on her left and Gaara on her right, Gaara sitting at the end of the desk.

Kagome looked at her paper. 'Question after question it gets harder.' Kagome remembered his 'Rules'. 'It was like he was spelling it out on a big sign above his head in bold letters: Cheat but Don't Get Caught.' Kagome sighed. It was no fun when you already knew the answer. Kagome quickly answered the questions. She stiffened when she sensed something above her shoulder, along with sand getting in her eye so she quickly grabbed it. She turned and looked at Gaara, while closing one of her eyes that has sand in it, his eyes were wide. 'No one else was able to sense it so why was she able to?' He thought, his eyes widening a little.

Kagome gave him a small smile as he release his jutsu. 'I already got all the answers, no need to wast anymore Chakra.' Kagome opened her hand when she felt the jutsu being released seeing sand slip through her fingers. She leaned back and closed her eyes, listening to every thing around her and also sensing what was happing around her. Sasuke was using his Sharingan(Sp?) Sakura using her knowledge and Naruto still panicking. Kagome scowled, just what is wrong with that boy? Did he seriously forget all the studying Kagome put him through?

Kagome did a 'Time Freeze' jutsu on everyone, everyone stilled, the dust in the air even stopped moving and the crumbs from Choji's shirt that had fallen stopped moving, she walked up to Naruto to remind him all the studying he did yesterday with a note. Kagome didn't really freeze time, she just made it so that she moved so fast it looked like she was still sitting in her seat to everyone else, and no one would be able to sense the Chakra build up because Kagome used her demonic energy to hid the build up of Chakra.. She quickly wrote a note for Naruto and sat back down in her chair, the same way as before, and released her jutsu.

:::Naruto's P.O.V:::

I went stiff when Kagome's hand writing suddenly appeared.

'Naruto, if you don't remember anything from your studying, I swear to the Kami's I will have you do 500 laps around Konoha while my clone and Sesshomaru's clone chase you and repeatedly attack you while you run. And then I will make you have a slow and painful death then I will bring you back to life using Sesshomaru's Tenseiga and then torture you till you get close to death's door and then heal you so I can repeat my actions.'

I looked behind me to see Kagome smirking… Weirdly enough, she looked happy… 'Oh man! SHE'S A SADIST!' Kagome's smirk turned into a smile, like she had read my thoughts.

:::End Naruto's P.O.V:::

Kagome didn't read his mind, but saw the look on his face and knew instantly what he was thinking. Her smirk turned into a smile and Naruto started sweating bullets as he turned around and started working on his paper, erasing Kagome's message first, cause it scared him shitless. Kagome leaned back in her seat once again, closed her eyes and listened to Naruto do his test.

'1.' Kagome thought, her ears trained on the sound of Naruto writing.

'2.'

Kagome wanted to hit her head repeatedly on her desk. He could only answer 2 questions. She looked over at Gaara, curious about him.

Looking closer at him she saw the 'kanji' sign for love on the left side of his forehead, no eyebrows, dark circles under his eyes indicating he doesn't sleep much, he has tanuki-like eye rings (probably having them from birth because of the Shukaku(Sp?)), blood red spiky hair (seeing it made Kagome's blood lust go up more), teal green eyes with no pupil and a gourd on his back, he wearing a full body suit with a t-shirt with short sleeves, tan pants stopping mid-calf and an open neck. With that he also is wearing a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips. With a leather band, he carried around his gourd that contains his sand. And his forehead protector is wrapped over the band.

Gaara looked up slightly, if you weren't looking hard enough you wouldn't notice, and turned his head towards his left where Kagome sat. He noticed her look away, and decided to take a closer look at her. Long black hair that lightly shined blue in the light and reached mid-thigh in a thick braid, purple eyes out lined with silver, light tan skin (meaning she spends most of her time outside), her nails are also a little longer and sharper looking then normal humans, toned muscles on her arms and leg (if she was wearing a shirt that was cut off at her ribs, you would see a 4 pack coming on), and he could tell when she walked, ran or fought, she would look graceful doing so. (You know what she's wearing) And her Hitai-ate (forehead protector) is around her waist. He went back to his test.

Kagome looked up when she felt eyes on her person. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Ibiki staring at her, and sent a small wave towards him while smirking. Sasuke noticed movement from his left and looked over to see Kagome smirking at Ibiki. He was gonna go back to cheating on his test when he saw Kagome's eyes flashed red for a second. He almost fell out of his chair but regained his balance and looked back at Kagome to see her eyes back to their original purple.

He shook his head and went back to his task.

Kagome had been on high alert since entering the room, a lot of the other ninjas in the room have black like auras surrounding them, including Kabuto.

Kagome gained a tick mark on her forehead (like the animes) as she sighed, she's getting bored. Maybe she could see how easy she can cheat. Kagome saw a ninja in front of her that was writing to fast to even be a candidate… Kagome smirked. So that's how it is, how fun! Kagome put her chin on her folded hands and looked much closer at his arm that was writing the answers and her ears swiveled towards him and listened… She frowned when she realized she got one wrong. Quickly erasing it she wrote out the right answer. 'There! And it seems I got the rest of them right.'

She heard a quiet yip and looked in the direction of Kiba. 'Aww, how cute! Akamaru is so smart! And so cuddly looking!' She heard a fly and looked down to see a house fly… 'Must be Shino's, he kinda smells like bugs.' Kagome smiled, amused, and shooed the fly away. "N-Naruto…" Kagome's attention is brought to Naruto and Hinata. "Huh?" Kagome's brow ticked. 'Dumb reply Naruto.'

"If you want, I could let you see my test." Kagome blinked, and then smiled. She's pretty sure Naruto will- "Hey, Hinata, can I ask you something-" Hinata replays with a quiet 'hm'. "-Why would you want to show me your test?" Hinata takes a small intake of breathe, and blushes. "Why? W-why? Just because… Well… Y-you see… It's just…-" Kagome rolls her eyes. She loves the shy girl to death, but, she really needs to reply quicker. "-It's b-because I don't want you to h-have to l-leave." Kagome smiles, Hinata is so cute when she's shy. "W-well, umm, it'd be n-nice if we could a-all stick together." Naruto chuckles a little. "That makes sense I suppose. I thought you were trying to pull a fast one on me."

Kagome almost face-palmed, but relaxes, that's when she notices a proctor taking a kunai out of his pouch. Naruto suddenly yells when a kunai hits the desk behind him and the guys behind him yells out a little, startled. "Hey, what the hell was that for?" He yells out while standing up. Kagome sighs, the first team to be thrown out. "5 strikes and your out." Kagome looked towards him. 'Hey, it's the guys from earlier! The one with the dark blue spiky hair'

He continues. "You just failed the test." The guy standing up kinda leans his body back a little. "What?! It can't be!" Spiky hair points at him. "You and your teammates are to leave the room immediately." His teammates stand up and start walking out the door while he sits their repeatedly gasping. Kagome's tick mark comes back. "Candidate number 23, fail."

"Number 27 and 43, fail."

They get dragged out screaming. Another team, "No, no way! Who says I cheated 5 times?" Kagome's tick mark grows, can she knock them out and throw them out the window… Please?  
Kagome grins when the guy is slammed into the wall. 'I saw that one coming!' The guy has the top half of his head wrapped in bandages. "Sorry pal. We were choses for this because we have sharp eyes to pick out the people who make mistakes like that."

They left the room, the guy that was slammed into the wall glared at all of them as he left.

Kagome lifted her head when she noticed Ino used her mind transfer jutsu on Sakura. Kagome did one handed hand signs and pushed Ino out.

Kagome looked up at the clock. 20 minutes to go.

:::Time skip:::

"We have 15 minutes to go. Time for the main event." Ibiki called to everyone, he looked everyone in the eye. "Alright-" He yelled this time. "-Listen up. Heres the tenth and final question. But… Before I give you the question. There are some more rules you need to know." Everyone lets out a 'Naanii?', except Kagome, she just smirkers at Ibiki. Kagome almost jumps out of her seat when Kankuro comes back… 'What the HELL, didn't he go to the bathroom a long time ago? Does a guy really need that long to… wait! That's not even a real proctor behind him!' Kagome stares at the 'proctor'. Her eyes widen a bit when she sees Chakra strings. 'It's a puppet. Must be the thing he took off his back when we first met.'

Kankuro walked back his seat. When he passed Terami, he dropped a piece of paper, the people sitting in the chairs along the wall didn't notice but Kagome did. She smirked, he did a good job not being noticed by the people with the clipboards. Kagome studied the 'proctor' behind him. 'Hmmm… I wonder what the real appearance is.' Kagome is pulled out of her musings by Ibiki's voice.

"-Listen carefully. And try not to let them frighten you." The wind blew eerily outside. Kagome looked around her to see a lot of the remaining ninja's shaking. 'Hm? Why are they so frightened? Sesshomaru is soooo much scarier… even in his smaller dog form.' Kagome smiled at the last thought. 'actually, he looks like a cuddly puppy!' (A.N, sorry, couldn't resist! XD)

"Very well then. Rule number one, each of you if free to chose whether or not to take the next question. It's your decision." Kagome raised a brow. 'Well. That's… Interesting'  
"Whooa." Terami stands up from her seat. "So what's the catch? Let's say we don't wanna do it, what happens then?" Ibiki chuckle darkly and Kagome inwardly shudders. 'Torturer.' Is the first word that comes to Kagome's mind. "If you choose not to, you'll get a zero. In other word, you fail. And that means, of course, your teammates fail as well." Mummers went throughout the room.

"Not so fast." Ibiki said quietly. "You didn't let me finish. if you do accept the question but answer it incorrectly, you will not only fail… YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO TAKE THE CHUUNIN EXAMS AGAIN." The whole class gasped. Kagome narrowed her eyes. 'WHAT THE HELL!?' Kagome clenched her fist hard enough to draw some blood, but it quickly healed when Kagome relaxed her hands. 'Breath Kagome, just breath.' Killing intent was rolling off her in waves. Gaara glanced at her, his interest in her growing, feeling the killing intent.

Kagome was so mad she could hear Kiba start yelling, but couldn't figure out what exactly was being said. Kagome went frigid when Ibiki started laughing… a dark and mocking laugh. "I guess your just unlucky I'm making the rules this time. Of course if you don't want to take it. You don't have to. If your not feeling confident, then by all means, skip it." Kagome's tick mark appeared again. 'And miss all the fighting? No way in hell.'

Sakura was stiff, Sasuke was glaring at Ibiki, tense, and Naruto was shaking. "Those who don't want to take it, raise your hand and your free to go." Several people started raising their hands. Kagome watched as a bunch of ninjas walked out. Kagome started mentally throwing kunai and shuriken at Naruto when he started shakily raise his hand. 'NARUTO! Don't you DARE!'

Naruto held his hand above his head and then suddenly slammed it on his desk, standing up. "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! I DON'T QUIT AND I DON'T RUN! YOU CAN ACT TOUGH ALL YOU WANT, YOU GUYS AREN'T GONNA SCARE ME! NO WAY! I DON'T CARE IF I DO GET STUCK AS A GENIN FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE, I'LL STILL BE HOKAGE ONE DAY."

Kagome smiled. 'Thank the Kamis.' She started breathing more calmly.

"This decision is one that could change your life. If for any reason you'd rather quit nows your last chance." Naruto glared at Ibiki, determination in his eyes. "No way, I never go back on my word. That's the way of the Ninja."  
Everyone in the room became confident again, sitting up straighter. Kagome took a quick look around. 79 candidates left! Kagome watched closely as the proctor along the wall nodded towards Ibiki and Ibiki nodded back. "Well then, I admire you determination. Nothing else. For those of you remaining, theres only one thing to do. And that's for me to tell you… That you've all passed the first exam." Kagome's eyes widened a fraction of an inch… Ibiki's smiling!

Kagome's ear twitched when Naruto dropped his pencil on his desk. "Eh?" Kagome closed her eyes smirking while ignoring Sakura's voice. Then Kagome's eyes snapped open when she sensed someone out side. Said person was holding a sign, or something, while running along roofs toward the Academy. Ibiki started explaining something, but Kagome ignored him. Kagome heard everyone gasp and looked around to see their eyes pointed towards the front of the class.

'Whoa.' Kagome's eye widened. 'scars and puncture wounds. Even some burn marks.' Kagome's attention was drawn back out the window while Ibiki started explaining something about retrieving information without getting yourself and your teammates killed. The person was closer. And… 'CRASH'! A sign appeared and the person that came with it threw two kunai to hold up the sign up by two corners on the ceiling. Naruto let out a "AAH!"

"Heads up boys and girls." A voice said. Said voice belong to a light purple haired paled skinned and dark eyed woman. Kagome looked at the sign behind her.

'Here comes the second test's Proctor, Anko.

"I'll be your next proctor. Anko." (I forgot her last name.) "Ready for the next test. Good, then let's go!" She punch her hand up in the air. Kagome just raised a eyebrow. "FOLLOW ME!" Everyone stared, not sure how to respond to this. Ibik stepped out from behind the sign. "Your early. Again." Anko let out an 'eh heh' while lightly blushing. "How many are there? Ibiki-" Anko looked over at Ibiki scolding. "-You let all these guys pass?-" She tilted her head to the side. "-Your test was to easy. You must be losing your touch." Ibiki looked back at Anko. "Or it could be a group of stronger Genin." Anko 'hmm'ed and looked back at the crowd of Genin. "They sure don't look it. Trust me, before I'm done with them, more then half will be eliminated."

Everyone got frightened looks on there face, except a few. "Hmph, this is gonna be fun!" Kagome smirked, she like this 'Anko' person. Kagome's eyes cut towards her neck. 'What is… That?' Kagome narrowed her eyes at the dark aura coming from mostly her neck. "Alright." Kagome attention was brought away from Anko's neck to her face. "You maggots have had it easy so far. But things are going to be different starting first thing in the morning, I'll let your squad leaders know where to meet me tomorrow. Your dismissed."

:::LATER:::

With Ibiki…  
Ibiki walked by all the desk picking up test papers. He stopped at the place Naruto sat and looked down and blinked… "Huh?" His hand tightened on the other papers in his hand. And he started to chuckle. "It seems he was only able to answer two. Naruto Uzimaki. He's a funny one alright."

With Kagome…

Kagome walked through town, looking for someone. She stopped when she felt eyes on her. She looked around before dismissing it. She sighed, irritated. "Where the hell are you… Kakashi?" She stopped when she saw him walking down the street. "Kakashi-sensei!" He stopped, looking up from his book. When he saw who it was he quickly put his book away making Kagome smirk. "Ah, Kagome, is there something you need?" Kagome walked over to Kakashi. "Yeah, I noticed Naruto could walk and run up walls. Could you help me?" Kakashi's eye made an upside down U, smiling. "Sure."

:::AT THE TRAINING GROUNDS:::

Kakashi had explained about the whole Chakra thing and showed her. Kagome pulled out a kunai and pushed Chakra to her feet. Kakashi had taken to leaning against a tree and reading.

'BOOM'

Kakashi nearly jumped 4 feet into the air. He lifted his head up toward Kagome to see her with her foot in the air to where the tree should have been but was knocked over. Kakashi's visible eye widened. Kagome just blinked several time, before trying again.

'BOOM'

Kagome just blinked before hearing Kakashi chuckling, she looked up. "What?!" Kakashi just shook his head, going back to reading. After several more tries and several more 'boom's. Kagome was walking around, running up, walking backwards and walking upside down on branches. Kagome jumped down, doing a flip before landing down on her feet. Kagome smiled at Kakashi. "Thank's Kakashi-sensei! I think I'll go try walking on water now!" Kakashi looked over his book at Kagome as she walked away. Kakashi went to walk away when he felt something in his hand disappearing. When he looked down at his hand… His precious orange Ich Icha Paradise book gone.

Kagome heard a 'AAAH! NOOOOO!' while walking towards a pond she had seen earlier and smirked, holding that same orange book in her hand. "Hehe."

Before Kagome could walk on water she found out she could make the water around her foot make an opening so her foot landed on muddy ground when she used to much Chakra in her foot. But soon Kagome was running flipping and dancing all around the pond.

"Hmmm." Kagome hummed, looking around the clearing. "I wonder…" Kagome lifted her right foot a few inched above the ground and pushed Chakra into it. "If I can walk on…" Kagome didn't finish her sentence when she felt like her foot is on something. When she took a closer look she noticed nothing there. Kagome lifted her left foot, putting more weight on her right foot. Kagome's face lit up with wonder and excitement. "I-I'm walk on air!" Kagome took a few steps… then fell back to the ground.

"This one may take more practice…" She rubbed her chin with her pointer finger and thumb. Kagome kept practicing till she could take ten steps without stumbling. She then tried jumping on her tenth step and landing higher up in the air. Kagome landed, she stumbled, then fell. Kagome flipped once and landed on her feet in a crouch. "Might take longer then I anticipated." She mumbled this while standing up. Kagome sighed and decided to go home for dinner and a good nights rest.

Kagome never noticed the wide black eyes watching her as she left.

:::THE NEXT MORNING AT THE FOREST OF DEATH:::

Kagome is wearing her hair in a low thick braid, black ninja shoes, fishnet shirt that stopped an inch above her bellybutton, a short sleeved black jacket with white outlining the bottom that reached her waist, fingerless gray gloves, black capries that stopped mid-calf with bandages wrapped around her knees. Her left arm is completely wrapped with bandages stopping at the bottom of her fingerless glove, and her daggers are strapped on each thigh with her weapon pouch strapped on her hip, in the back, so she would have to reach behind her back to get her kunai or shuriken. And Sesshomaru standing by her side.

"Whoa, nice place." Naruto said, sweating a little due to the 'scary forest' in front of them. "What is it?" There was a gate surrounding the whole forest. Like that was gonna help. "This is the location for the second part of the Chuunin exams." Kagome let an eyebrow raise. 'Oh no really? You don't say!' Kagome noticed Sasuke staring at her from the corner of her eye. Kagome crossed her arms over her developed chest.

"This is the forty fourth battle zone." Kagome looked back up at the forest. Why in hells name does it look so damn familiar? "But we call it, 'The Forest of Death'!" Everyones eyes were wide, except a few, as the wind blew eerily, again. "F-Forest of Death?" Kagome smirked at Naruto's scared voice. 'Yay! Fighting! I can't wait.' Kagome leaned closer to Naruto. "Naruto, are you scared?" Naruto turned and glared at her, but looked surprised when he saw her smiling at him kindly. 'Oh! I know what she means! She's telling me not to let my enemies know I'm scared.' Naruto hit his opened palm with his fist, like he discovered something.

Kagome covered her mouth and giggled. Kagome's ear twitched when she heard a familiar sound of cardboard box dragging on the ground. She turned around and spotted the squared box, smelling Konohamaru and his friends. She poked Naruto's shoulder and pointed to the box when he looked at her.

Naruto's right eyebrow started twitching. 'A fake rock? It must be Konohamaru.' He walked away a little while looking over his shoulder, and watched as it followed him. He stopped and bent down and pointed towards it. "That's the worst disguise ever, Konohamaru!" Kagome heard Konohamaru laugh quietly. "You saw through my disguise again, boss! Just what I'd expect from my greatest rival." The box started glowing and Kagome smelled gunpowder, the kind they use for the smoke bombs. Kagome quickly covered her nose, not wanting to have her nose out of commission for a few minutes like last time… Wait, last time she was closer, that time her nose was literally burning.

It exploded, making yellow and pink smoke, and then you could hear coughing. Kagome went over by Naruto's side to see Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon when the smoke was blown away by the wind. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she bent down to be eye level with them. They looked up at her, since they were still sorta laying on the ground. "We're getting ready to do the second part of the Chuunin exams. So why would you be here?" They stood up and all three tackled her in a hug. Kagome fell back on her butt as she returned the hug.

"We're here to interview you guys!" Konohamaru answered as he, and his friends, let go and took a step to give her space to stand. "That's right!" Moegi agreed as Udon nodded his head saying, "uh huh" several times. "An interview, huh?" Naruto said curiously, as Kagome stood up. Konohamaru put his hand on his hip. "It's a featured story about the Chuunin exams!" Moegi's hands went up to her chin gently fisted up in excitement. "So that's why we decided to do an exclusive interview with you! Please tell us your gonna do it!" Moegi opened her eye up a little wider for an puppy dog eyes look. "It would mean a lot." Udon sniffed.

Kagome smiled at the innocents of the children, unknowingly making guys around her blush, except a few. "Yeah, but right now…" Naruto started lightly growling. "HEY! You over there." Anko's voice called out. "What are you doing? Your holding up the exams." Naruto 'uuh'ed before answering. "Sorry but Konohamaru is telling me something about an interview for the Academy newspaper." Anok gasped, like she remembered something, and rubbed the back of her head. "Oh yeah~, I forgot about it! Lord Hokage mentioned something about his grandson interviewing me." Kagome sweat dropped at her forgetfulness and Naruto sweat dropped at the part where she said something about HER getting interviewed.

"All right we're taking a ten minute break for those who are scheduled to be interviewed please be courteous to the Academy newspaper." Naruto went to speak but Kagome quickly covered his mouth whispering in his ear. "You aren't the only one taking the Chuunin exams, Naruto." Kagome then blushed at how close they were and quickly let go, glaring at Naruto. He nodded his head at her silent commanding glare. Naruto turned toward Konohamaru giving him a thumbs up. "I'll give you an interview that will make it clear to your readers why I'm the best Ninja ever!" Kagome sweat dropped a little at his exclamation.

Kagome laughed quietly while listening to Naruto's interview. She could hear him even though Sakura and Sasuke couldn't. Sasuke watched her as she tried to suppress her laughter, confused why she was laughing in the first place. 'Is it that she can hear them? … No, that's impossible… Or.. is it?'

(I'm gonna skip the interview… It's not too important. -Laughs while watching Naruto's interview on youtube-)

Kagome watched as a huge centipede crawled up a tree. She turned her attention to a bird that landed on a tree branch only to be eaten by a giant snake. 'Oh, cool! I wonder if I could get a pet snake.'

"This whole place just completely creeps me out." Sakura whined. Kagome giggled. "Really? 'Cause it looks like a fun place to explore!" Those who heard her looked at her like she grew a second head. She looked at them. "What?!"

Anko chuckled/giggled. "I like you." She looked at Kagome, then turned her attention to the whole crowd. "It should creep you out. It's called the Forest of Death, and soon your gonna find out why." Naruto, suddenly remembering what Kagome said earlier, blew air through his nose and put his fists on his hip. "They call it the Forest of Death." He repeated, trying to imitated Anko's voice, and failing miserably. "And soon your gonna find out wide." Did I mention he was wiggling his hips around while saying this? "Do your worst, your not gonna scare me away." He pointed towards Anko. "So~. Looks like we got ourselves a tough guy." She closed her eyes saying this. Kagome saw her get a kunai from her coat sleeve and watched as she threw it. It cut Naruto's cheek and landed by one of the Grass Ninja.

"You tough enough to hand-" Anko was cut off by Kagome appearing behind her with her daggers in hand, around Anko's neck. "I suggest you let my friend go." Kagome said darkly. Anko let go and stepped away, Kagome let her go and went by Naruto's side. She stiffened when she felt a very, very dark aura approach. Anko sensed him/her when he was right behind her. She spun around to stab him but stopped when a long purple tongue presented her kunai to her.

'Eww. Kinda cool. But still. EWW!' Kagome thought eyeing the Grass Ninja. Brown hair that reaches mid-back, pale heathly looking skin, and dark brown eyes. Male or female, Kagome is not so sure about.

"I was, just returning your knife." Well, a female voice came from it's mouth… I mean her mouth, her… Her? 'Damn… Which is it? Male or Female?!' Kagome watched as Anko thanked the Grass Ninja. "You know, I would only recommend standing this close behind me… If you wish for a premature death." Anko took her kunai back from… it's tongue. "My pardon, but with the sight of blood and your knife slicing through my hair, I became a little excited." You know what? Kagome's gonna call 'it' a 'she'. She, the Grass Ninja, giggled at the end of her sentence. "I meant you no harm." Kagome tried to hold back a smile, but only succeeded in smiling wider. 'Maybe I can kill 'her'!'

Somewhere in the crowd, Hinata whispered Naruto's name concerned for him. 'She' turned around and walked back to 'her' teammates. "Like wise." Anko said to her retreating form. Kagome kept a close eye on 'her', well, everyone did, 'she' is a little… weird. Naruto looked at 'her' in wonder. Then he suddenly started sticking his tongue out of his mouth. Kagome slapped him over his head, already knowing what he was trying to do. "Naruto, 'she' was probably using a jutsu." Even though Kagome told him that, she wasn't so sure herself.

Kagome heard Anko say something along the lines of "Everyone here seems quick tempered" or something, she was too busy watching 'Her'. Kagome's attention was drawn back to Anko when she started speaking louder so everyone could hear her.

"All right, before we begin, I have something to hand out to you all." She pulled some paper out of nowhere. "It's just a stander consent form. Before the test all of you are gonna have to read over this form. And sign it."

Kagome glared at Naruto shutting him up, and someone else asked the question on almost everyones mind. "What for?" When that question was asked, Anko looked a little happier. "Some of you may not come back for this test. And I have to get your consent for that risk. " She smiled. "Other wise it would be my responsibility." She started laughing. Everyone looked a little disturbed at this. Kagome just rolled her eyes, Sasuke remained emotionless, Gaara looked indifferent and Naruto looked like he wanted to shit his pants. Murmurs went through the crowd. "Now, I'll explain what you'll be doing in this test. Here, pass these out." Anko hand them to Naruto, Naruto took a paper and passed it to Kagome, Kagome took one too and handed it to Sakura and so on. Kagome immediately signed hers, no hesitations.

"The first thing you need to know is that this test will test everyone of your survival skill." At the words 'survival skill' Kagome thought of Sesshomaru, standing next to her. "First I'll give you a discretion of the terrain on the practice field."

(Everyone knows what she says, yes? -Reviewers nod- Okay then, skipping that explanation.)

'Forty four entrance gates and rivers. We need to get the second scroll.' Kagome pondered. 'And in the middle of the whole forest, is a big tower. Okay.' Kagome closed her eyes, thinking. 'And anything goes, eh? Cool, no holding back.' Kagome's shoulders slumped when she realized something. 'But I can't go all the way, I'll have to take off my choker. It holds my power back somewhat.' That was one of the few flaws with Kagome's black choker. One: It holds back about half her Chakra and Demonis Energy. Two: If she uses a certain amount of Demonic energy or Chakra then her eyes go to their original red color. and Three: Well she hasn't found a third one yet.  
'And we have five days to get to the tower. Hehe, and some 'man-eating beast'!'

"Hmm, 'Just don't die', huh. Nice word of advice, but I think we already knew that." Kagome muttered. Kagome's brow twitched when she heard Ino and Sakura argue. Kagome heard the announcement for handing out scrolls.

"Listen up, all teams have received their scrolls. So everyone go to your gate and wait there. When the gates open, THE TEST IS ON!" Everyone started walking to their gates.

Gate 16

"YAHOO!" Kiba excitedly yelled. "We rock at survival, theres no way we can lose! Hinata,-" Hinata looked up when her name was called. "-you better be strong for this."

"R-right." Hinata replied.

Gate 27

"The test may cost us our lives, what a drag." Shikamaru said, yawning. "But since we have to do it, let's just go after Naruto first."

Choji was mumbling something about potato chips and other types of food while Ino rolled her eyes at him.

Gate 12

"Believe it! I dare you to bring it on Ninja!" Naruto said while punching the air in front of him. Kagome smiled at his enthusiasm. "I'll just send it right back twice as hard." Kagome looked at Sakura and saw her nod her head. Sasuke just looked towards the gate, like he was hoping his intent stare would open it forcefully.

Kagome sighed. "Naruto, calm down and save your energy." She suddenly started smiling like a sadist. "Unless, of course, you want me to put more weight on your ankles." Naruto stilled, and shook his head at Kagome, anime waterfall tears falling down his cheeks. Sasuke smirked and Sakura just looked puzzled.

at Gate 20 were the sound ninja.

"The time has come."

Gate 38 were Kabuto is.

Gate 6

'Not only do I have to deal with the punks on the other teams, I'll be with Gaara. And he might try to kill me.' Kankuro looked towards Gaara.

Gate 15 were the Grass Ninja.

Gate 41

Fire was burning in the 'Green Beasts' eyes… Almost literally.

Neji was smirking.

The people in front of all the gates unlocked the chains, but still stood in front of the gates. Kagome was nearly growling because of the suspense, her tail was twitching back and forth and her ears moving in every direction, picking up every sound around them.

Tick Tock.

Tick Tock.

Tick Tock.

"ALL RIGHT, HEADS UP YOU MAGGOTS. THE SECOND PART OF THE TEST HAS BEGUN!"

The gates swung open and all the Ninjas raced through. Exceeept for team seven, that walked in. Kagome growled. 'Shouldn't we get a move on it?'  
As they walked, WALKED, more into the forest, they heard a scream. Kagome smiled. "Sounds like someone has already been taken down." Everyone shivered at her voice. "Ah, don't worry, it's gonna be a piece of cake." Naruto turned around, heading for a tree. "Excuse me a second, I really need to, um, you know." Sakura went to hit him. "Wh-" But Kagome grabbed her collar. "Sakura, shut up, I can't stand your banshee voice. Secondly, Naruto, go pee somewhere else, I don't need Sakura screaming at you, which, in turn, will make me bleed at the ears." Naruto nodded and went around the tree. Sakura sat sulking. And Sasuke smirked, thinking it actually funny when Kagome insulted Sakura like that.

'She just wants to steal Sasuke away from me! Well I won't let her, CHA!' Inner Sakura ranted.

Kagome knew immediately it wasn't Naruto when he came back from around the tree, Sesshomaru also noticed. The smell was completely different AND he was missing the cut Anko gave him with her kunai. Kagome quickly pulled some kunai out of her weapon pouch and pinned his arms and legs to the tree. The fake Naruto made an 'oof' when he hit the tree. "Hey, what the hell Kagome? Why did you do that? It's Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "This, 'Naruto', doesn't have the cut Anko gave him and his weapon pouch is on his left leg, Naruto is right handed." She walked closer to 'Naruto' and canceled out the Transformation Jutsu to reveal a brown shaggy haired Enemie ninja in a light yellow body suit. (A.N, I forgot what his hitai-ate sign was from… Can someone tell me?)

Sakura gasped. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.  
"Are you alone? Did you think our team is actually that weak?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. "And one more question. Do you have the scroll?" he refused to answer. Kagome pulled out kunai and went to stab him. But he escaped the kunai holding him to the tree and went to jump away, a kunai falling on the ground. Before he could Sasuke spotted the fallen kunai on the ground, he focused his Chakra into his foot, the kunai stuck to his foot and he kicked his foot upwards making the kunai go start towards the Ninja. He dodged it, but he wasn't able to evade Sasuke when he jump towards him used a kunai to stab him in the chest.

"Sasuke are you okay." Kagome growled at Sakura. Both Sasuke and Kagome yelled at her. "What are you doing? He probably has his teammates around!" The Ninja Sasuke had stabbed pushed Sasuke away from him, clutching his chest. "I wish. I came alone as to not arouse suspicion. Big mistake." The Ninja flipped before he hit the ground, landing on his feet and jumped away.

:::A FEW MINUTES LATER:::

"We need a password." Kagome nodded her head, her eyes closed. "Okay, Sasuke. What is it?" Sakura asked.  
"Listen closely 'cause I'm only gonna say this once. The question will be… When does a Ninja strike? And the answer will be. A Ninja waits till the time is right, when the enemie sleeps and drops his guard. when his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a Ninja to strike." Sakura smiled and nodded her head. Naruto looked troubled. "Got it?" Sakura and Kagome nodded their heads. "I've got it." Sakura confirmed. "Umm, you got one shorter? I thought it was a password not a pass-speech." Kagome rolled her eyes but she knew why Sasuke made it that password. Or, in Naruto's case, a pass-speech.

"No, Naruto. That's it." Sasuke replied to Naruto question. "Oh, come on Naruto! I memorized it easily." Sakura screeched at him. Kagome's ears flatted against her head as she glared at Sakura. "I got it, I got it!" Kagome's ears perked up when she heard a loud wind blowing in the distance. Getting closer. Kagome payed it no mind, thinking it might be from an after attack from another team getting a scroll from an opposing team. "-orized it." Kagome inwardly giggled. 'Oh, you did, did yo-' Kagome's thought is cut of by Naruto exclaiming out an 'Ow' and reaching up to his cheek. "What was that?" Everyone looked in the direction that the little rock that had hit Naruto came from.

The wind was picking up. Kagome's eyes widened. 'Okay, maybe I was wrong.' Sesshomaru stood up by her side sniffing the air. But, like Kagome, he couldn't smell anything, except the trees, animals and bugs. The wind blasted them and team seven tried to stay in one spot.

'BLOOSH'

The 'bloosh' was the sound of wind blowing and some trees knocking into each other.

Sakura and Sasuke were in one spot. Kagome had jumped out of the way, but then saw Naruto and Sesshomaru being blown away, so she went after them. "Naruto? Sesshomaru?" Before Naruto had been blown away, he had latched onto Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru had gone with him. Kagome ran around looking for them when she felt a chill run down her spine. 'Oh no, something is wrong with Sasuke and Sakura… But, Naruto. Grr, I'm sure Naruto and Sesshomaru will survive together.

:::Skiping some… Gomen:::

Kagome was having a hard time finding Sasuke and Sakura. She came across a dead exploded snake, Naruto's and Sesshomaru's scent faintly there. She was having a hard time picking up the other's scent. 'Oh. My. God… IT SMELLS LIKE SNAKE EVERYWHERE!' Kagome mentally yelled. She suddenly smelled their scent. "There!" Kagome was NOT going to lose it now. And she was starting to get pissed. Her eyes flickering between purple and red. (Kagome's red eyes look like Naruto's when he uses Kyuubi's Chakra.) She raced towards them. Her nails growing longer and fangs getting longer. Flaw number Three with her choker necklace: When she gets angry, extremely angry, her nails and fangs grow to there real length.

She came in time to see Sasuke use a Fire element: Dragon flame Jutsu. 'What'd I miss.' Kagome thought. Then flatted her ears when a piercing scream went throughout the forest.

:::WHAT KAGOME MISSED:::

Naruto had his fight with Orochimaru and had been knocked unconscious when he used a Five pronged seal on him then thrown to a tree where Sakura pinned him. Sasuke stayed still, shocked.  
"Sasuke's, what's wrong with you?" Saukura paused, thinking. "Okay… Say what you like about Naruto but at least he did something. At least he no coward." That seemed to strike a cord in Sasuke, his Sharigan blazing.

There was a bright flash, everyone cover their eyes with a hand, and a loud 'poof' leaving a cloud of smoke. Sasuke put a kunai in his mouth, he charged, the Grass Ninja did some type of wind jutsu (or something) and, from above the Grass Ninja, Sasuke flipped taking the kunai out of his mouth and throwing it and a few others towards… 'Her'.

Sasuke flipped again and kicked off a tree towards the Grass Ninja. They both traded punches and kicks. Sasuke watched the Grass Ninja as 'she' zipped around. Sasuke then blew a fire ball towards 'her'. The Grass Ninja then went into the tree branch and zoomed towards Sasuke and tried swiping at him legs, Sasuke evade by flipping backwards landing on his feet. They stared each other down.

:::WITH ANKO:::

"The suns going down. I gotta find him soon. My odds are bad enough as it is. It'll get worse when it gets dark. But why the devil is he here? No time to dwell on that now. It's time to end this."

:::BACK TO THE FIGHT:::

'She' sent a wind Justu towards Sasuke again. He dodged, jumping backwards and jumping to a different branch, upside down. He jumped towards Grass Ninja and grabbed her around the waist, bringing her head down onto a different branch below, slamming 'her' head into it. Sasuke relaxed when he thought 'she' was dead. 'Her' body started to convulse. But then 'her' body turned into mud. Sasuke's eyes widened "A Substitution." he dodged kunai and shuriken aimed towards him and he used wire to swing around the tree.

Sakura the whole time kept thinking about Sasuke being in danger and kept asking herself, 'Where the hell is Kagome?' The grass Ninja punched Sasuke in the face then hit him it the stomach, punch his face again and kneed him in the stomach, making the Uchiha lay fallen on the ground. "Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, concerned about her crush. The Grass ninja walked towards Sasuke. "Well, I'm disappointed in you, I thought you would've put up more of a fight. I should just kill you like the worm you are." What the Grass Ninja didn't know was that Sasuke had placed some mini bombs on her clothing. They lit up and then exploded, making the Grass ninja cry out.

Sasuke jumped up and threw kunai with string attached to them making them wrap around the tree and 'her' body. Sasuke made hand signs and held his hand up to his mouth and blew. A scream rang through the forest. Sakura ran over to Sasuke. "Sasuke! You did it!" Sasuke bent over, breathing hard. "Sasuke, you okay?"

:::KAGOME CAME IN AFTER THE FIRE JUTSU:::

Kagome jumped down next to them, making no sound. "He's fine, Sakura, he just used a lot of Chakra." Sakura looked up. "Kagome!" She went to go over to her but stopped. Kagome's eyes were red and had a cat slit pupil, she had long fangs, long nails and her hair looked a little wild looking. But most of all, she. Looked. Pissed.

"Is this the… Thing, that hurt Naruto and you guys?" Sakura flinched back from her voice. She sounded pissed and her voice sounded like a person who had killed many people and was ready to kill again. Sasuke looked up at Kagome and noticed her eyes are just like Naruto's were, His eyes widened. "Y-yes." Kagome let a predator like smile grace her lips. "Well then, I guess I get the job of disposing its body." They both looked at her shocked. "What are you gonna do?" Sakura asked Kagome. Kagome let a dry humorless laugh pass her lips. "You'll see."

Orochimaru was gonna put the last part of his plan into action when he heard an unfamiliar voice. "Is this the… Thing, that hurt Naruto and you guys?" It was a feminine voice, but her voice sounded like she was ready and willing to kill. He looked up only to be shocked. She has the same eyes as the Nine-tailed brat. "Well then, I guess I get the job of disposing its body." Their eyes met each other's, red clashing with one yellow eye. 'Well, well, well. What do we have here? This is interesting.' He heard her laugh. "You'll see." Orochimaru leaned forward, breaking the wires around him. "Hmm, it's seems you have another friend." His voice faded from the female voice to his male voice. Sending shivers down everyones spine.

Kagome glared, she went to charge but Orochimaru did some hand signs that stopped them all from moving. Kagome let a loud growl out, her growl literally shaking the trees. Orochimaru jumped over to their branch to get a closer look at the girl. Kagome's eyes started flickering to her red eyes to her Kekkei Genkai. Kagome found out only a couple of days ago that she had one. Her's is like a Sharingan but also different. Instead of red, they are an orange color that is close to being red and instead of three black tomoe she has four black teardrops. Her Kekkei Genkai helps her manipulate all of the Elements. Like Earth, Water, Wind, Fire and Lightning, she can also copy Jutsus like the Sharingan.

Orochimaru looked at her, interested, and he licked his lips. Kagome recoiled. 'That is my new definition to Creepy.' Orochimaru grabbed her chin with his hand and made her look up at him. He let his other hand caress her cheek and trail down to her neck. Kagome was able to jerk her head away when he got too close to her choker. Orochimaru looked like he was more interested in her. Kagome looked down at the ground and let her Kekkei Genkai come to her eyes, and she used it to knock the Grass Ninja away from her with a Nature element and hit him with a tree branch.

Kagome closed her eyes and then opened them, her Kekkei Genkai not there anymore, and she did one handed hand signs to release her and the others out of the Jutsu the Grass Ninja put them in. Kagome turned around to Sasuke and Sakura and grabbed them around the waist and ran. She had a feeling that they needed to stay away from, now to be revealed as a guy, him. Orochimaru landed on a branch below and saw as she raced away. 'Hmm. I wonder what she is. Maybe I could use her.' Kagome sneezed as she ran and almost fell over.

Kagome ran to where Naruto was first, she let go of Sasuke and Sakura, and told Sakura to grab him. While Sakura did that Kagome pulled her daggers outs. 'He's taking him time but he's close.'  
"Sasuke, get ready 'cause that Grass non is coming." Sasuke stood up and pulled out some kunai. What Kagome wasn't paying attention to was his clone coming from behind them. Sasuke had walked up so he was in front of Kagome. She suddenly yelled out when she was grabbed from behind, pulled to a chest and she was held so tight she couldn't move. Damn, he's as strong as a half demon.' So the only thing she could do was watch as Orochimaru told them his name and then did some hand signs and bit Sasuke's neck.

Kagome's (A.N, I'm gonna call it 'Altered Sharingan' for now. Come up with names if you want!) Altered Sharingan came to her eyes when she heard Sasuke cry out in pain. 'I'm. Going. To. Kill. Him.' Kagome was gonna make him die a slow and painful death. Orochimaru walked over to her, his eye wide because of what her eyes looked like now. 'Interesting, she would be useful in my plans.' Orochimaru did more hand signs and his neck grew. He got closer to Kagome and she panicked. 'I'm getting a seriously evil vibe from him. And I have a feeling I shouldn't let him do whatever he is planning.' When Kagome was almost free from the clones grasp, she felt pain in her neck. She looked to see Orochimaru biting her. 'OH MY GOD! THAT'S WHAT DEMONS DO WHEN THEY MATE' was the first thing that came to her mind. All thoughts about getting a pet snake completely left her mind.

Kagome whimpered when he released her, her falling on her hands in knees. Kagome's mouth was open in a silent scream. The pain was unbearable, she started scratching at her neck, cutting herself with her claws, and let out a cry. "AAAH!" Kagome wished she could fall into the darkness of unconsciousness, but, alas, she couldn't. Orochimaru chuckled. "We will be seeing each other soon, that is if you finish this test with the best score of all and defeat the Sound ninja who serve me." And with that, he sank into the tree branch. Kagome whimpered again. "Sesshomaru… W-Where are… You."

:::WITH SESSHOMARU:::

Sesshomaru had been knocked unconscious because Naruto had slammed into him because of the wind attack. "Sesshomaru… W-Where are… You." Sesshomaru jumped up. 'Kagome!' He shook of all the dirt and snake remains off him, and raced to Kagome, picking up her scent. 'Hang on Kagome. I'm almost there.'

:::WITH ANKO:::

"Why are you here? Are you here to assassinate Lord Hokage?" Orochimaru chuckled. "No not yet. I don't have enough followers to attempt that." He paused. "But I've heard such good things about this village I want to make it mine." Anko groaned in pain, and fell to her knees. "Aw, it's the mark isn't it? I put that same curse mark on a young man and young lady just a little while ago. They both are very promising." Anko looked back up at Orochimaru's yellow snake eyes. "You haven't changed I see. They both will die before they serve you." Orochimaru chuckled. "Very possible. I'd say the odds are one in ten against them. But they may survive like you did."

Anko glared at Orochimaru. "Sounds like you want them both badly. Huh?" Orochimaru put his hand on her cheek. "Aw, are you jealous? Is that it? You can't forgive me can you? For using you and then tossing you aside."  
Anko denied him. Orochimaru explained why he wanted them both, told her not to end the Chunin exams and then left after threatening to end the Leaf Village.

:::BACK WITH TEAM SEVEN:::

Sakura was in between both the boys replacing wet clothes on their foreheads. "Sakura." Sakura looked up at Kagome. Kagome looked normal again, but in pain. She is leaning against the tree sitting down with Sesshomaru by her side, asleep because he had to carry the two boys and Kagome. "Yeah Kagome?" Kagome looked her in the eye. "Get some rest, I'll wake you if anything happens." Sakura nodded her head, the look in Kagome's eyes meant there would be no arguing, and went to lay down on the other side of the cave of a tree. But Sakura could barely sleep. The thoughts of someone attacking kept her awake through the night. Sasuke would groan in his sleep every once in a while. Kagome too, but she wasn't asleep.

Morning

Kagome silently called Sakura's name when the sun was up. "Sakura, wake up." Sakura sat up. "Kagome? Is something wrong?" Kagome shook her head. "No, not that I can smell… I mean sense." Sakura let the 'smell' thing slide. "Okay, then why did you wake me?" Kagome let a weak smile grace her lips, she was slowly losing consciousness. "Y-You need to t-take care of the b-boys." Sakura nodded her head. "Okay." Kagome then whispered to Sakura about the traps she set up. Kagome's senses are all discombobulated. She could hardly tell left from right. 'Damn, I'm gonna lose consciousness soon. Nngh. My neck feels like hell.' Kagome saw as Sakura made one more trap, but was in too much pain to tell her it was easy to spot.

She heard the bush rustle but she couldn't do anything about it. She heard someone speak, but she could hardly move, the pain on her neck is intensifying. 'All I have to do is stay awake. Th-Then I can hel-help Sakura.'  
The sound of a tree log being smashed came to Kagome's ears. 'Log? Oh yeah, the trap I almost set on my self. Ugh.' "LEAF HURRICANE." Startled, Kagome stood. She looked out to see what was going on. 'The Green Beast is here.'

Kagome walked out over to Sakura's side. 'I won't be able to do much. Not with this pain.'  
She walked in front of Sakura when the mummy told the spiky blue haired guy to go after Sasuke. Lee pulled out a branch out of the ground. 'Wow, he's almost as strong as a half demon.' Lee started talking about the attack he attempted to do when to first part of the exam. "You will not be able to do that to me." Kagome almost rolled her eyes. 'He… sounds to confident.' Kagome fell to her knees and next thing she knew dust was flying everywhere. 'Oh no, I fell unconscious.' She heard a weird sound and then Lee crying out.

Kagome went to try and wake Sasuke and Naruto up. She could tell that Sasuke was already slowly waking up, she was just trying to wake him up sooner. Seeing as it wasn't working, Kagome went to stand at the entrance of the tree/cave. Kagome smelt blood. Lee's blood. Kagome looked closer to see Lee bleeding from his ear. "What is sound." The mummy ask. "Vibrations." Sakura answered. "Yes, give the girl a prize. Yes the vibration of molecules in the air creates a sound wave." (Skipping explanation of the whole ear thing. Hands are starting to hurt.) The spiky hair guy was saying something, but a jolt of pain went through Kagome from her neck and she couldn't hear that well. She pick up something about 'won't work against', 'last years' and something about 'manipulating ultra sonic waves and air pressure'. Spiky hair pulled his hands out of the ground and crossed them in front of his chest. He then made a hand sign and something like air or sound came out of his hands.

Kagome was trying to move now, since the pain in her neck went away, and walked over to Sakura's side stopping in front of her to protect her. The Sound nine just smirked. "Now then little girls, its your turn." The mummy started charging them. Lee yelled out now while Kagome pulled her daggers out. Lee jumped in front of him, efficiently surprising them all. Mummy dodged and went to attack again. "Not as good as before. But still impressive you can move at all." Kagome tensed. Mummy put his arm by Lee's ear, the thing on his arm letting out some kind of sound. "Lee, no." Sakura whispered. Kagome visibly cringed. Her sensitive hear not helping at all. "Kagome are you okay?" Sakura asked from behind her. Kagome fell to her knees dropping her daggers to cover her ears.

Sakura saw Lee tense in pain. "STOP IT!" Kagome's head bent farther down, her chin touching her chest. 'Sakura, I know your telling him to stop, but, don't yell.' Kagome thought, gaining her hearing back. Lee fell to the ground. "Time to end this." Mummy said. He brought his hand back. "That's what you think." Sakura threw some kunai. Mummy blocked using his… thing on his arm. "Ah, I almost forgot about you two." Kagome picked up her daggers, intent on protecting Sakura and the two boys.

Sakura threw some shuriken but spiky hair blasted them back at them. Kagome went in front of Sakura and hit all the oncoming shuriken with her daggers. The female ninja appeared behind Sakura and grabbed her hair, Kagome went to attack but stopped when she held a kunai to Sakura's neck. "My my, with soft shiny hair. Instead of trying so hard to make your hair like this, you should use that time to train." The female nin looked up. "Hey Zaku, I know what will be fun.-" Kagome looked between them, her guard up. "-Let's make beauty queen watch as her friends are killed." Kagome let a growl pass her pink lips."Why not, sounds like fun to me." Spiky, now known as Zaku, replied. Kagome went to attack again but the female nin put more pressure on her kunai against Sakura's neck. Kagome stilled.

Sakura dug her fingers into the ground, crying. Kagome's eyes flickered, her getting mad. "Okay let's do this." Zaku said walking over to their hide-out. Kagome went in front of him, lifting her dagger, she glanced at Sakura. 'Sakura, think. Think! How can you get out of the situation your in?'

Zaku laughed. "Oh, you think you can stop me?" Kagome just growled, her eyes flickering again. Kagome also felt a dangerous aura coming from Sasuke. "Stay away." Sakura pulled out a kunai as the female nin told her it wouldn't work on her. Sakura just smirked. "It's not meant for you." And she cut her hair. Everyone stopped movement, watching to see what would happen next. Everyone was wide eyed. 'Was not expecting that.' Everyone thought.

Sakura stood up, her Hitai-ate falling to the ground. Kagome was pissed, she actually liked Sakura with long hair. "Kin finish her" yelled Zaku. Kin pulled out some senbon needles and went to attack Sakura. Kagome turned to Zaku. "While my teammate deals with yours, I'm the one you fight if you want to get to Sasuke." Kagome lifted her black dagger with the red dragon. "Fire Element: Draco's rage." Kagome whispered pointing her dagger at Zaku. Fire burst from the end of her dagger towards Zaku. He dodged and then watched in horror as the fire formed into a dragon and charged him, sending fire towards him. Kagome turned towards Dosu. "Nature element: Poison Sakura petals." Kagome whispered, holding her white dagger up towards him.

A bunch of Sakura petals shot towards Dosu. He dodged, using his Chakra to stick to a tree he landed on, but almost fell because of the nausea he felt in his stomach. Zaku had been knocked unconscious by a fire ball. "Do you feel sick? Does your stomach feel like it's going to empty out your breakfast?" As if on cue with Kagome's question, he hurled. Zaku had started waking up and got attacked by Sakura. Who then got punched repeatedly by Zaku. Kagome's eyes widened. 'Sakura!' Kagome couldn't move because of the shock running through her blood. Her eyes widened even more when Zaku went for an attack but was interrupted By Ino, Shikamaru and Choji. She sighed in relief.

Since Kagome wasn't paying attention, Dosu, who had recovered, had jumped down from the tree to punch her in her face. She hit the tree the two boys are under. An 'oof' was heard. "Kagome!" Sakura yelled. Kagome waved her had at her, telling her she was alright. They all went back to Zaku. What no one noticed was Kagome rapidly healing. Kagome almost yelled out in pain when her neck started hurting again. 'Why?' Kagome bent down, her forehead touching the ground, and grabbing onto her neck.

Kagome could hear Sasuke's heart slowly speeding up, his breathing too. 'He's waking up.'

Kagome almost laughed, even though she's still in pain, when Zaku called Choji fatso. Everyone knows not to call him fat. "Did I just hear that right? What did that guy just say?" Zaku made a 'huh?' and Shikamaru's face showed panic. 'Uh oh. He just pushed Choji's button big time.'

"You wanna try saying that again?" Choji asked Zaku.

"I said your better get out while you still can. Fatty." Zaku answered in a annoyed voice. Having no idea what he just did.

Kagome giggled this time. Even with the pain, she didn't care, she wanted to see all these guys get their asses handed to them. Choji turned around all of a sudden. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAT? I AM JUST A LITTLE CHUBBY, OKAY?" Most of the people who didn't know what was wrong just blinked. Kagome laughed. "Okay this just got personal. We fight to the death between Leaf and Sound!" Choji had fire of determination in his eyes. 'Alright!' Ino thought. "Good job, thanks a lot, now we gotta live with it." Zaku just got even more confused. Kagome laughed a little harder.

"Don't worry it won't be for long." Zaku said to Shikamaru's 'Now we have to live with it'. Kagome slowly stood up to help Sakura over to Sasuke and Naruto. "My pleasure." Choji said as he started doing hand signs. Kagome suddenly fell to the ground. "Kagome you okay?" Kagome smiled weakly at her. "Yeah, just a little in pain." Sakura nodded her head as she help Kagome sit down.

"Transformation Jutsu." Choji yelled, his body forming a round… Ball. (A.N, XD sorry, couldn't think of anything else to describe it.)  
Choji suddenly pulled his arms, legs and head in to his ball body, rolling towards Zaku. "You've gotta be kindling me." He countered Chojis move with his sound waves. Choji jumped up and went to land on Zaku. Dosu went to help Zaku. 'Oh no you don't Mummy man.' Shikamaru thought, doing his shadow possession jutsu, holding him still. Choji almost landed on Zaku while Dosu put his hands above his head like a ballerina. (A.N, I love the people who decided to put this into the anime! When I first saw it… I laughed my head! SHADOW POSSESSION JUTSU IS AWESOME!)

"What is it why are you just standing there?" Kin asked. She then noticed Shikamaru with his arms above his head too. "It's some kind of jutsu." Dosu replied. Ino then did her mind transfer jutsu. She tried threatening the Sound nin. But they didn't care about that, they told them they were only after Kagome and Sasuke. "Did you really think you could beat us? Face it you ninjas are a bunch of hacks." Zaku smirked. "From a seconded rate village." Dosu continued.

Kagome remembered something. 'Oh yeah, I made a jutsu, because of Sakura.' She giggled.

"Uh. That's pretty tough talk." everyone look up to a tree where Neji is. "I guess that make your village third rate." Kagome's eyes widened. 'I didn't sense him. That must mean I'm going to fall unconscious soon.' Kagome grabbed her head. 'I'm gonna have to do this jutsu soon.'

* * *

CLIFFY!  
VOTING'S FOR PAIRINGS HAVE COME TO AN END! I will not tell you what they are. I have three different endings for my story. But I will not tell you why or what there are gonna be like.

But I will tell you that the pairings for Kagome are between Gaara and Naruto.

Next chapter coming soon.


	11. Chunin Exam

Kagome groaned, rubbing her head. It felt like it was gonna split in half any second. Kagome made a vow, if she ever saw that snake freak Orochimaru, she was gonna maim him in the slowest way possible. Maybe burn him alive, cut off his limbs one one by incrediblely slow and painful, or maybe do what some Indians used to do, tie him to a bamboo bed and put it over some growing bamboo as they slowly grow through him! (I'm not sure if it was really Indians that did that... -shudders- scary)

**_:::ONE DAY AND FIVE HOURS EARLIER:::_**

Kagome ran in front of everyone and inhaled deeply. She opened her mouth and let out a banshee like scream that was inspired by Sakura because sometime, she really did sound like a banshee. The three sound ninjas fell to their knees, pressing their hands to their ears. What was happening is, the air and sound waves around their ears is where Kagome was concentrating most of the sound, so to the Sound Ninja, it was like knives slowly being pushed into their ears.

Kagome stopped to inhale but stopped, again, when she saw the spiky haired sound ninja hold up the earth scroll and he mumbled something about peace offering. He dropped it and they ran.

Kagome finally succumbed to the darkness called, unconsciousness. Before she was fully engulfed into darkness, she saw Sasuke staring straight into her purple and silver outlined eyes with his own piercing black eyes. And before she hit the ground, she felt something wrap around her, which felt kinda smooth and also gritty.

**_:::EVERYONE ELSE:::_**

Everyone, except Naruto mind you, looked on in shock when they saw sand catch Kagome as she went to fall. The sand then slowly wrap around her leaving her head uncover and carried her away. The first to attempt to stop it was Sasuke. Key word: attempt.

The sand now fully covered Kagome like a cocoon with air holes. So when Sasuke attacked, more sand came up in the shape of a fist and knocked him down. The dark purple aura was surrounding him like a fire. It was almost visible to the naked eye, but only Neji could clearly see it.

Sasuke pulled out a few kunais and went to throw them, but stopped when Sakura wrapped her arms around him. He snapped out of it and looked around him. 'What... What happened?' Sasuke thought before feeling weak and slowly dropping to his knees. Sakura started crying, the look in his eyes scared her, it wasn't even the same Sasuke she knew! His eyes were cold and were filled with murder. She was so scared. (Even fan-girls get scared)

**_:::WITH KAGOME:::_**

Gaara looked down at the dark haired girl being carried in his sand. He didn't know why he had come to get her, but Shakaku insisted on it. The day before, a while before they made it to the tower, Shakaku and himself felt a demonic energy of anger build up in the forest. Then Shakaku started speaking full sentences, telling him to go towards it.

But he didn't go. He had to pass the test. So, the next morning, he felt it again, just weaker. That time he went towards the energy, finding the dark haired girl falling towards the ground. His sand had acted without his command and caught her, and brought her to him, the sand even knock Sasuke Uchiha away.

Gaara stood up in the high tree branch looking at the dark haired girl intently with his teal green eyes. There was something... Different... About her.

**_A few minutes later..._**

Kagome stirred, opening her eyes but then closing then because of the harsh sunlight. Another thing that was wrong with the black choker she wore... The longer she wore it the weaker it made her. Kagome was gonna need to take it off soon.

she groaned, she has a very painful headache. She looked up to see teal green eyes staring blankly back at her. She blink. Twice. She realized she was laying in sand. Kagome jumped up and back. Which was a horribly thing to do, seeing as now she was literally free falling towards the ground.

Her purple eyes widened and then she dug her nails into the tree closest to her. Kagome took a deep breath in, slowing down her thundering heart. 'Holy shit that was scary!' She thought, preparing to jump branch by branch the rest of the way down. When she got to the bottom, Gaara was waiting for her.

Kagome bowed, he is the next Kazekage, or so she's heard. Kagome tilted her head to the side curiously. "Um... I'm assuming your the one who caught me when I fell unconscious." Gaara nodded his head in answer. "Thank you." Kagome awkwardly pointed behind her. "I should be heading back... To my team, that is. I'll see you around?" he just nodded his head again at her question.

She wave with a smile before running off to find her friends. She followed Naruto's scent. But after about one minute, she didn't need to follow his scent, she could just follow his loud obnoxious voice. She loved him to death, but sometime he was just to loud. When she arrived, she saw Naruto and Sakura about to open one of the scrolls. (A.N, Orochimaru never took the heaven scroll from them.)

She jumped down and hit them both over the head, scoulded them. "BAKAS! You can just go and open the scrolls! Remember what... Er, the purple haired lady said! She said NOT to OPEN them! And anyways, if you did open them, a bunch of powder will come poofing out and knock you unconscious!"

After Naruto had gotten over the pain, he jumped up and hugged Kagome. She stumbled backwards a bit from the impact. "KAGOOOOME! THEY SAID YOU DIED!" Sakura hit him over the head after he had let Kagome out of the hug. "Baka," she scolded. "We said she'd been taken away from us by sand!"

Their conversation was interrupted by Sasuke running over with kunai in his hands. Kagome put her hands up in mock surrender. "Whoa, dude, I'm not the enemy!" She giggled at the end of her sentence.

aftetwards, they were making their way toward the tower when Kagome realized that the tower wasn't getting any closer. "Uh, guys... I think we're in a GenJutsu." Everyone stopped moving and went back to back, pulling out kunai and looking around.

* * *

**_Hello! O.O - starts dodging kunai, shuriken and some other random stuff-_**

**_Wait. Wait! -readers stop throwing stuff- I have a very goo reason as to why I haven't updated in forever... -one of the reviewer yell out "Well? What is it?"-_**

**_My laptop crashed and I am trying to see if I can salvage any of the files with my stories. And I had time so I wrote a short chapter for you guys so you couldn't kill me! Anyways, hope you enjoyed!_**

**_READ AND REVIEW! Everyone of my readers, please leave a review! The more reviews the faster I update!_**


	12. Chunin Exam 2

_**Don't kill **__**me. Please.**_

**_Hi_ _there_**!"Flashback.

"Really?" = Person talking about flashback.

"_**yes, Really!**_" = People in flashback talking.

"**BooYaa!**" People talking at the same time out of flashback.

* * *

Kagome lifted her head to try to catch the scents of the ninja that put the Genjutsu over them. But whatever that snake guy did to her, it was affecting her badly; she was dizzy, her senses were dulling, and she was way more exhausted than she should be. Kagome was so out of it she didn't hear Naruto whisper "I have a plan." Naruto had to tap her shoulder and repeat it to her.

Kagome nodded when Naruto finished telling her his plan... Twice. She was stopped by Sasuke when she went to hide.

"Why are you so pale?" Of course Sasuke wouldn't just ask, 'are you okay'. Kagome tried to throw him off my quietly laughing. "I'm fine. What makes you ask?" What Kagome didn't expect was for Sasuke to suddenly start glaring at her. "You're pale, you're sweating and Naruto had to repeat what he had said to you when he shouldn't have; you seem to have better hearing than some of us."

Kagome laughed nervously. Damn him for being so observant. "Fine, you want the truth?" Sasuke nodded. "Here's the truth; I'm dead tired, I'm pissed, and I want to hit something. Okay." Sasuke was a bit surprised at Kagome's stern voice, but didn't show it. He nodded, unknowingly accepting her half lie. Kagome almost sighed in relief as she continued to find a place to hide.

She jumped up in a tree, after a while of walking, and went into the hole that was easily seen from below. Kagome inhaled deeply before concentrating on putting a Genjutsu over the hole in the tree. She let out her breath in a huff when she was able to put up the Genjutsu and immediately ripped off the choker around her neck. She almost gasped when she felt her youkai rush through her again; her red fox ears appeared on her head, her tail lightly swung back and forth on the ground, her claws slightly reflected the moon light, her fangs pushed against her bottom lips, and her eyes turned red.

She smiled, her fangs showing, when she decided she'd go and hunt for something more to eat, even if she was in a Genjutsu. She jumped down to the grassy field below her, while shifting into her fox form. Four paws hit the ground when Kagome landed. She smirked, as much as she could as a fox, when she spotted a rabbit a few feet away from her. "Time for dinner." Is what Kagome thought before sneaking up behind the rabbit, and lunging at it.

The white rabbit let out a squeal as its pure white fur was colored crimson. She said a quick prayer to the Kami's so it's soul could rest before digging in. A few hours later Kagome could be found laying under a bush licking her paws clean of blood. She jumped when she heard the clash of metal against metal. Kagome turned around to see Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and herself fighting three ninjas. She narrowed her eyes, trying to see the symbol on he Haitai-ate on the three ninjas.

Kagome gave up on finding out what village they were from, and opted for shifting into her human form. She stopped when she reached into her pocket for her choker. 'No. I can't keep wearing this if it makes me weak. I'll just put a Genjutsu on myself, a very strong Genjutsu.' Kagome did a few quick hand signs and she was back to her human self.

She peeked over the bush to see the clones of Team seven still fight the very real ninjas. Her purple eyes reflected her clone team and the enemy ninjas fighting. It was almost dawn, she couldn't let it continue like this; they wouldn't have time to get to the Tower. Kagome inhaled deeply, her muscles tensed in her legs as she readied to attack. 'Like preying on small animals, I must be silent and fast.' Were her thoughts as she sprang from her hiding spot to land on one of the ninjas. Her youkai spiked at the excitement of fighting, but she cringed when a horrible pain throbbed in her neck.

The ninja underneath her took that moment to send a punch to her eye, she was able to dodge it by doing a back flip off him.. Kagome grunted when she slid to a stop on her feet, she released a growl after gaining balance. She glared at the ninja, the rain ninja, before disappearing and then appearing behind him. She took a millisecond to take a look around. 'This one is a clone except... for that one hiding in the bushes.' She pulled out her daggers and sliced the clone apart. "Hello, rain ninjas. My name's Kagome Tenshi... Let's dance."

* * *

Kagome smiled when all three rain ninjas were tied to a tree. To her, they looked like humans dressed as ragdolls. They were beaten up pretty badly, which added to the ragdoll look, while Kagome was unharmed. Team seven 'poof'ed out of existence, then the real Team seven came out from hiding. "Hey guys. Wha-" Kagome was cut off when Naruto glomped her. "Kagome!" She pushed the bright blonde haired boy off her, before nodding 'Hi' to Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura smiled, she wasn't sure what to think of Kagome, but she knew that she, Sakura Haruno, was starting to look up to Kagome as a big sister, protector and possible a Sensei. Sasuke smirked, Kagome Tenshi was a strong female, dependent, smart, fast, skillful, and thankfully not a fan-girl, he didn't mind too much having her as a teammate.

* * *

Team seven looked curiously at the scrolls. Kagome silently hummed in amusement, Naruto started dumbly at the scroll, Sakura mumbled 'A man, a person?', and Sasuke's eyes widened in realization. Smoke started coming up from a lump that had appeared suddenly on the scroll. "This is... a summoning jutsu." Kagome nodded her head, and sat on the ground Indian style to watch the scene unfold.

"Naruto! Sakura! Let go of the scrolls!" Sakura and Naruto listened to Sasuke and threw the scrolls out in front of them. Smoke poured out of the scrolls and Kagome caught the odor of... Iruka. Sasuke's, Naruto's and Sakura's shoulders tensed, thinking it was an enemy. When the smoke clear away, Team seven's, except Kagome's, eyes widened. "Hey." Iruka started. "Long time no see, huh?" Iruka smile, and closed his eyes. Kagome smiled gleefully. "Iruka?" Sakura asked. "Looks like you've gone through a lot in this test." Iruka said, opening his eyes to look at Team seven. The fact that Kagome's clothes were almost completely clean and that she didn't have a scratch on her didn't escape Iruka.

"Hey." Naruto started, and he rethought his words when he noticed Kagome glaring at him. "Why did you appear with the summoning?" Iruka took his time to answer. "In the second exam, we chunin are supposed to welcome the test takers back." Kagome stood up from sitting on the floor. "And, well, I was just lucky enough to be the messenger to you guys." Iruka walked off the summoning scrolls and towards Team seve.

"A messenger?" Sakura asked, unsure about what Iruka was implying. Iruka pulled out a cloock from his pocket. "Oh, look here. You have ten minutes to spare..." Kagome raised an eyebrow. 'Ten minutes? Well, I guess it's better than what it might've been if I left the rain ninjas continue to fight Naruto and his clones of Team seven.'

"And now.." Iruka continued. "Congratulations, you've passed the second exam. Kagome sensed surprise from her team. She smiled and slug her arms around the three of them. "We did it guys, we made it!" Iruka smiled. "I'd like to treat you to some Ramen at Ichiraku's, but..." Iruka was cut off by Naruto glomping him. Kagome shook her head. 'Naruto and his Ramen...'

**Kagome's P.O.V**

"Hey, Naruto! Let me finish!" Iruka said, trying to calm the blonde down. Naruto let go of Iruka to do a small happy dance and repeatedly saying 'Ramen!' I walked over to Naruto and smacked him over his head. "Owie. Kagome." Naruto drew my name out, letting me know I had hit a bit too hard. 'Oops.' I turned my head to look over my shoulder when Sakura let out a sigh and slumped to her knees. I let a small smile grace my lips. 'You can relaxe now Sakura, we made it.' Sasuke was next to relaxe. He sat down and grumbled about Naruto being energenic, 'cause he was now singing again about Ramen.

I looked over at Naruto as he jumped up into the air and yelled 'Yeah!' and Sakura scolded him telling him to 'Shut up'.

"Geez, you're still restless like before." Iruka sweatdropped. Sasuke 'hn'ed before saying "I see." Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, Sakura 'huh'ed. "If we looked at the scrolls before passing the exam... Iruka-sensei, what were you planning to do?" Kagome nodded her head in understanding. Naruto and Sakura turned to look at Iruka. "Sasuke, you're as sharp as ever." Iruka said, bending down to pick up the scrolls. "As you have guessed, this exam test you mission completion ability." Iruka held the scroll up, and I quickly memorized the writing on it. "So if you break the rules, and open a scroll..." Iruka paused. "Open a scroll?" Naruto mummbled. My interest piqued when Iruka smirked. 'I wonder what he's remembering.' I quickly did a few hand signsd in my mind. 'Memory Watcher Jutsu.' It was a Jutsu I spent much time on making.

_**Iruka's memory start**_

_**Two leaf ninjas looked at each other before looking back down at the scrolls.** _"We were ordered to knock out the examinees untill the Second Exam ended." **_The two leaf ninja scream after opening the scrolls. A few seconds later they were laying on the ground knocked out._**

**_Iruka's memory end_**

I ended my Jutsu when I heard my team gasp, except Sasuke, his eyes widened. Sasuke and me looked over at Naruto and Sakura. "**Aren't you glad you didn't open the scrolls?**" Naruto and Sakura stiffened. Naruto suddenly come up to me and bowed low at the waist. "Kagome! Thank You!" I patted his head in a 'there, there' sign. Sakura rubbed her head and I could almost hear her inner self say 'That was freaking close!'.

Sakura suddenly looked up at Iruka. "Oh yeah, sensei." Iruka looked down at her. "What does the text on the wall mean?" I look at it curiously. Sakura continued. "It seems to be broken, and we can't understand it at all." My tail twitched in agreement. Naruto bent down to say something to Sakura but I quickly grabbed his collar and shoved him down on his ass, and gave him a heated glare that meant "Stay put."

"That's my other mission." Iruka answer Sakura. "I have to explain to you what this means." Team seven nodded, meaning he could continue. Iruka looked at it then told us to read it. "This is the principal that the Hokage-sama wrote that you should keep in mind as chunin." I tilted my head to the side, almost looking like a curious puppy dog.

* * *

**Kagome's P.O.V end**

Kagome kept thinking about what she Iruka had told them, even standing infront of the Hokage and other chunin and higher level ninja with a group of leaf ninja, sand ninja, ect.

**_Flashback_**

_**"The 'Heaven' in this text points to the head of a person. And earth points to the body. If you do not have Heaven, Gain knowledge and be ready. That means, such as, if Naruto's**_**weak**_** point is his brain..." Naruto yelled out 'Hey' and there were a few snickers from Sakura, a smirk from Sasuke and a Kagome trying not to laugh. But Iruka continued like he wasn't interrupted. "He should study and prepare for his missions." Naruto mummbled 'That's none of your business' and Sakura started letting giggles escape passed her lips.**_

_**Iruka then looked at Sakura. "And if you do not have Earth, run through the woods and seek strength. For example, if Sakura's weakness lies in strength, she should train herself everyday." Sakura looked up at Iruka wide-eyed, shocked. "That's what it means. And if you have both Heaven and Earth, then any dangerous mission will become safe... It can even become**_**easy****."**

**_End flashback_**

Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when the Hokage started speaking. "First off, congratulations on passing the Second Exam." Kagome looked around. '21 people were able to pass. Well, including me there are 22 people.' She smiled, proud of her team. Kagome's ear twitched when Choji's stomach grumbled and he said he was hungry. A smirked appeared when Shikamaru said how troublesome it was about how many people there were. Kagome scrunched up her nose when she smell arrousal come from Ino. 'Eww, she probably spotted Sasuke. Her eyes held a mischievous glint in them when she had an idea.

"Sasuke," She whispered to him, and she waited for him to look over at her. "Play along." And with that, she slug her arm around his shoulders. He smirked, getting the idea, and put his arm around her shoulders too. Kagome giggled, sensing Ino's anger. "Ready to fight Sasuke?" He looked into her purple eyes and nodded. Kagome could tell there was nothing in hell that could stop him from getting the title 'Chunin'.

'This... Is gonna be fun.' Kagome thought with a big smirk.

* * *

_**Well, first things first...**_

_**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN... FOREVER! But I'm so busy, it's driving me crazy I don't have as much time as before to be able to write my stories. I just wanna cry. Oh yeah, in the month of October, for two to three weeks I will not be able to update because I will be driving all the way to Fl. I will write as much as I can, well, as much as I can while helping to set up a wedding, Lol.**_

Please leave a review! It truely inspires me when I know people are reading my story and they like it!

_**It can be a simple review, it doesn't need to be long and full of detail..**_

_**Anyways, I better get going, I have lots to do!**_

_**Ja Ne my lovely readers!**_

_**Julia. **_


End file.
